Talk Dirty to Me
by Alexandria Hunston
Summary: Clary needs a job bad, when her college friend Isabelle Lightwood offers to help her out, Clary has no clue what she is getting into. This story is rated M for a reason - Contains humor/smut
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading this story PLEASE know that it is definitely out of my comfort zone, the idea came to me in the shower tonight, it has humor and smut so be prepared.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot

Please review…I think ;)

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Clary sat in a small café with a black coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other; her eyes were scanning the job listings, sighing in frustration Clary threw the paper down on the table. Drinking the last of her coffee Clary left the café heading toward Idris College, on her way she continued to fret over her problem, she was only able to attend Idris College due to the Art scholarship she had received. The scholarship paid for everything that applied to school, her tuition, books, dining hall and board but if Clary needed extra money she had to rely on her parents. It's not as if she went on shopping sprees every five minutes, however, she did spend quite a lot of money on her art supplies and her daily runs to the café. Her parents had always been happy to pay for all of her extra expenses or so Clary thought, last night she received a phone call from her father telling her it was time for her to grow up and get a job to pay for her extra activities. Clary begged her father to reconsider; trying to explain to him how busy she stayed with her art, by the end of the conversation her father gave her one month before he cut her off, telling her at the end of the month job or no job the credit card would be canceled either way.

Walking into her first class Clary sat down placing her hands over her face, she had no idea what to do

"Hi Clary, what's up"

Clary knew that the chipper voice belonged to the one and only Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle was not only happy go lucky all of the time but she was also drop dead gorgeous, she was tall and thin with long brown hair and her deep brown eyes always seemed to sparkle when she looked at you.

Clary felt a soft hand touching her shoulder

"Clare are you okay, you don't look so well"

Clary slowly moved her hands from her face, turning to face a concerned Isabelle, with a small smile she spoke honestly

"It's stupid really, my parents are cutting me off financially at the end of the month and I'm just having problems finding a job"

Clary watched as Isabelle began tapping her chin with then end of the pen she held, it was clear to Clary that Isabelle was obviously trying to think of something, hopefully a way to help her find a job.

Deciding to leave Isabelle to her thoughts Clary turned back toward the front of the class waiting for the professor to arrive, just as the professor made his grand entrance Clary felt something poking her in the arm, turning she found Isabelle grinning ear to ear

"So I think I can help you out" Isabelle whispered as she bounced in her seat

Clary could not help but return Isabelle's smile, the girl's excitement was truly contagious

"Awesome, what is it"

Isabelle bit her lower lip, looking almost nervous "meet me after class, we'll talk then"

"Kay" Clary turned once more, preparing herself to be bored to death by Professor Starkweather

As soon as the Professor's lecture ended, Clary felt Isabelle tugging on her arm "Come on Clary, let's go"

Clary hurried out of her seat, following Isabelle out the door, the two walked in a comfortable silence to the Quad as some students called it, a large area with couches, tables and chairs, some students would study and some just relaxed. Clary followed Isabelle to a corner table in the very back, there the two sat

"Okay Isabelle, you're killing me" Clary was eyeing Isabelle as she looked down at her cell phone scrolling through messages or something of that nature

Isabelle carefully laid her cell phone down on the table, becoming very serious all of a sudden, looking Clary directly in the eye Isabelle spoke in a professional voice

"First you call me Izzy, not Isabelle, second I work for my brother's boyfriend, Magnus Bane and during the lecture I sent him a text telling him all about you, he's willing to give you a chance"

Clary's heart leapt, she was ecstatic to hear that Izzy had found her a job, though she had no idea what on earth it was, if Izzy liked it surely she would too

"Oh Izzy, thank you thank you"

Izzy held her hand up in the air, silencing Clary immediately

"Whoa there tiger, you haven't even heard what the job is"

Clary looked puzzled; she had assumed that it was something rather simple, maybe a cashier at a clothing store or a waitress of some kind

Izzy's voice lowered as she leaned over the table toward Clary "Don't look so scared Clary, it's a great job, you can do it wherever you want, you can even paint while you do it"

Clary could not help but relax at this, painting was a huge part of her and she was scared that getting a job would take her away from it, she nodded smiling at Izzy to continue

"Okay, Clary the job is a phone operator" Isabelle watched to see Clary's reaction

"Oh I can do that Izzy, I've been told I have a great phone voice, this is awesome, when can I start, wait what do we sell" Clary was full of excitement as she rambled, causing Izzy once again to hold up her hand in order to silence her

"Clary, we don't sell anything per say, well I guess in a way we do I just never thought of it like that" Isabelle was looking down at her cell phone again causing Clary to get irritated

"Izzy" Clary hissed

Isabelle looked up with a cheeky grin "I'm a sex phone operator"

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Clary froze, stunned by Izzy's answer, she had to be kidding, of course she was kidding "Haha, Izzy seriously tell me what's the job"

Izzy's demeanor changed once again to that of a professional "Seriously Clary, I'm a sex phone operator and a damn good one, Magnus pays me depending on how many calls I take a week, last week a made over seven hundred dollars, now when I first started out I only made four hundred my first week"

Clary felt as if her throat was closing up on her, she didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if she could speak

Isabelle obviously took Clary's reaction as a negative, standing up she with a frown "Look I was just trying to help you out Clary, don't act like I'm some kind of slut or anything at least I make my own money" sighing Isabelle turned to leave

Clary's arm quickly shot out grabbing Izzy's arm "Please sit Izzy, let me explain, please" the look on Clary's face was enough to make Isabelle decide to stay and listen to what she had to say

Once Izzy was seated, she nodded at Clary to talk

Clary began to fidget with her fingers, twirling them around each other as she gazed down at the table

"Clary, talk I don't have all day here"

Clary truly had no idea how to say what she needed to say, she felt as if she may have a panic attack of sorts trying to get it out

"Izzy, I don't judge your job" Clary's eyes looked up giving Izzy a small smile, Izzy seemed to study Clary for a moment

"Then what's the problem" Izzy asked

Clary went back to fidgeting; Izzy must have noticed that Clary was truly nervous because she placed a soft hand over Clary's in order to stop her from twisting her fingers anymore

Clary looked in Izzy's eyes as she mumbled "I don't know how to talk dirty"

Izzy bit her lower lip, her eyes sparkling with amusement, trying her best not to laugh at Clary

"Clary, everyone can talk dirty"

"Not everyone obviously" Clary said with a serious tone

Isabelle looked confused as she questioned Clary "You and your boyfriend , never talk dirty during ya know, sex"

Clary's eyes widen, shaking her head "I don't have a boyfriend Iz"

"Okay, so past boyfriends then" Izzy was leaning across the table once more, eager to know all of Clary Fray's deep dark secrets

Clary sighed out in frustration, letting her head fall to the table in front of Izzy, her bright red curls hiding her from the world "I'm a virgin Iz, a V-I-R-G-I-N, happy"

"Oh my god, seriously, I haven't met a virgin our age in, ya know I don't think I know a virgin our age" Izzy was giggling as she watched Clary trying to hide

"Can you stop saying it so loud, serious Izzy stop" Clary parted her curtain of hair long enough to shoot Izzy a glare

"Oh quit being so dramatic Clary, so you're a virgin, big deal, that doesn't mean you can't take the job" Izzy had sat back, looking bored as she examined her nails

Clary's head shot off the table, "Izzy, do you not get it, virgin girl here hence the not knowing how to talk dirty"

"Here" Izzy took a pen and piece of paper out of her purse, scribbling something down and handing it to Clary across the table "go to this address, I'll let him know you're coming, he'll help you out"

Clary looked down reading the paper Isabelle gave her, _**Jace Wayland, Sex Therapist**_

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Isabelle was standing already walking away from the table, Clary quickly ran after her with the paper held tightly in her hand

"Izzy, wait a minute"

Izzy stomped her foot, turning back toward the redhead "Your making me regret this already Clary"

Clary stopped in front of Izzy, taking a breath before she spoke quietly "I'm sorry Izzy, I just can't go to a sex therapist, I can't afford it, no job remember"

Izzy waved her hand above her head in the air as if to dismiss Clary altogether, "Don't worry about the money, Jace is my older adopted brother, he owes me, kay"

Clary felt a tiny bit better as she listened to what Izzy was saying, "So Jace is Magnus's boyfriend then"

Izzy doubled over in laughter "Good lord no, Alec my other older brother is Magnus's boyfriend, Jace is one hundred percent straight" turning from Clary again she began walking away

Clary sighed, as she looked at the paper once more, then she heard Izzy's voice calling out to her

"You better show Clary, if not I'll be pissed, trust me you don't want to see me pissed" and with that Izzy was gone, leaving Clary alone

Muttering to her self as she walked to her next class "Well Clary Fray looks like you're going to see a sex therapist this afternoon"

 _ **XxXxXxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

Muttering as she walked to her next class "Well Clary Fray looks like you're going to see a sex therapist this afternoon"

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Painting was something that allowed Clary to escape from the world around her, no worries, just her, the canvas and her paint was all that existed. Wearing oversized overalls with her hair in a messy bun piled on top of her head, Clary was in grossed in her current piece of artwork, the time completely forgotten. Her phone began to ring from somewhere in her messenger bag, sighing Clary placed her paint brush down heading to look for her phone, once she had retrieved her phone, Clary's eyes widened at the caller's name

"Oh, shit" Clary grabbed her bag running toward the door of the art room, she had completely forgotten about her appointment with Jace Wayland

Once outside Clary hailed a cab, jumping in she handed the driver the crumbled piece of paper, the cab started to move allowing Clary to breathe a sigh of relief, until her phone began to ring once again

Swallowing hard Clary pressed the talk button on her phone, "Hey Iz, what's up"

"What's up, Clary your little ass better be headed toward my brother's office as we speak or I promise you I'll shove my stiletto so far up your ass"

"Izzy, Izzy, calm down, of course I'm on my way, I wouldn't miss this appointment for anything" Clary interrupted Izzy before she could find out what kind of damage Izzy's stiletto could do to her tiny frame

The phone on the other end was silent for a few moments and then Izzy spoke in an icy tone, "Like I said Clary, don't make me regret this"

With that the phone call ended

"What have I gotten myself into" Clary whispered, leaning back she closed her eyes for the remainder of the ride

After only ten minutes or so the cab driver notified Clary they had arrived to the address she had given him, Clary thanked the driver as she passed him a wad of cash, stepping out of the cab Clary cautiously looked around. In front of Clary stood a large building with large wooden doors, hesitantly she entered the double doors; inside she found a large fountain in the middle of the lobby, with tables and chairs in various areas. Her pulse started to quicken as she looked anxiously for a sign that had Jace Wayland's name on it. From what Clary could tell, the building was made up of several small offices. She began to walk around, frantically looking for any sign that had Mr. Wayland's name on it, walking toward the very back of the building Clary finally found herself standing in front of Jace Wayland's office.

Clary's body shivered as she stood in front of the bright red door, what would she find when she finally entered through the dreadful red door. She had imagined Jace Wayland to be someone rather vile, preying on young women for his sexual gratification. What man in his right man would really want to be a sex therapist, obviously he had a problem in the down stairs area if you know what I mean, Clary thought to herself. She stood there for several minutes contemplating rather to run, remember Izzy's threatening words regarding something to do with shoving her stiletto up Clary's butt caused her to man up and finally walk through the door.

Inside was something Clary had not expected, beige paint covered all the walls, chocolate brown leather chairs were positioned around the room with a large white leather couch in the middle. There were no pictures hanging on the walls, nothing, every wall was completely bare, Clary was beginning to think that she had made a very bad decision

"Excuse me, is there something I can do for you"

Clary turned to find an older woman sitting behind a very modern glass desk, the woman's hair was entirely gray and pinned up in a perfect bun sitting on top of her head and her brown eyes were looking towards Clary waiting patiently for her response

Clary gave her a small smile as she slowly approached her, "Um yes I'm here for my appointment"

"Your name dear"

"Clary, Clary Fray"

The lady smiled as she stood from behind the desk, "I will let Jace know you are here, please make yourself comfortable"

The woman walked through a door leaving Clary alone, Clary's eyes shot toward the front door; Clary wondered once again if she should make a run for it, images of Izzy's pumps flashed in her mind causing Clary to stand still

In no time at all the waiting room door opened, the older woman ushering Clary to come inside, Clary nodded reluctantly as she entered through the door. The two women walked down a narrow hall stopping when they reached the end, the lady opened a door to their right

"Have a seat Clary, Jace will be right in"

Clary smiled as she walked into the room, this room was a dark brown and like the waiting area there were no pictures, the furniture consisted on one very long beige leather couch, that was it nothing more nothing less. She quietly took a seat on the very end of the couch waiting to meet the pervert that called himself a sex therapist

Minutes went by and still no perv, Clary began to wonder if there were any hidden cameras that he could possibly be watching her through, she slowly began to analyze any little discrepancy she could find. A knocking sound came from the door causing Clary to jump

"Yes" her voice sounded like a whisper

Clary's eyes zoomed in on the knob of the door, watching as it slowly turned and mentally preparing to run as she waited for Jace to enter. Clary's mind began racing, he was probably hideous, her nose wrinkled as she imagined that he would have horrible breathe. Watching as the door began to open her heart began to ran, shutting her eye's tightly Clary tried to calm herself. She barely registered the door being opened as she slowly opened her eyes to meet Izzy's adopted brother, gazing around the room Clary's bright green eyes immediately landed on her new sex therapist

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Clary's eyes widened, she had heard the phrase _**sex on a stick**_ but never really got it, well now she did and holly hell was all Clary could think. Jace Wayland was not ugly, no he was the complete opposite, he was tall and lean with messy golden hair; Clary's hands itched for a canvas, yearning to capture his beauty.

Jace was still standing in the entrance of the door, looking down at a file that he was holding in his hands, without looking up he grumbled

"I'm Jace Wayland you must be Izzy's friend Kerry, or something right"

Clary's thoughts quickly came crashing back to reality by Jace's rudeness; no longer did she envision him as some type of angelic being watching over her from the clouds above. Clary's eyes narrowed as she stood from her place on the couch, placing her hands on her hips she retorted

"My name is Clary, Clary Fray, you asshat"

Jace's eyes moved from the folder, arching his eyebrow Jace smirked at the redhead

"Asshat, huh" shaking his head, Jace closed the folder in his hands "I must say that's something I've never been called"

Jace's eyes slid down Clary's body as he made his way towards her, once he was standing directly in front of Clary, Jace looked down at Clary grinning, "Look Kerry, I don't know what Izzy was thinking sending you here; she should know this could get me in a shit load of trouble"

Clary had felt as though she had lost the ability to move or speak with Jace's body being only inches away from hers, it was as if Jace had some kind of sexual super powers causing Clary to forget everything and everyone besides him

"Are you stupid or something, did you not hear me Kerry"

Jace's yelling caused Clary to forget the tingling sensation that was traveling throughout her body, shooting daggers at him with her emerald green eyes, Clary snapped "Excuse me, what did you just say"

Shaking his head, Jace turned away from Clary, pacing around the room Jace ran his hands through his golden locks, "Can't you call your parents or something, god when I get my hands on Izzy I'm gonna kill her"

Clary furrowed her eyebrows together, utterly confused with what Jace was rambling on about, frowning as she spoke "My parents, what, why would I call them"

Jace abruptly stopped pacing, turning to stare at her as if in shock "Why would I have you call your parents, seriously, you may be a child but surely you're not that naïve to think I would just let you leave here without a guardian"

Heat began to travel throughout Clary's enraged body, her eyes scowling at Jace "How dare you, what a pretentious little prick you are, you may be easy on the eyes but I'll tell you one thing, the minute you open your mouth nothing but loads of shit falls out of it" Clary turned to grab her messenger bag from the couch, walking right up to Jace she stuck her finger in his chest "your clients must only come here for your looks because I promise you they don't come for the bullshit that flows out of your mouth"

Jace was dumbfounded, he had never been spoken to in such a manner, not ever, just as the young girl began to walk away Jace's hand swiftly shot out, grabbing her by the arm

Clary opened her mouth to scream but Jace was already placing his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams with his hand, looking directly into her frightened green eyes Jace softly spoke "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk, okay, obviously there has been some kind of misunderstanding that we need to sort out"

Jace waited a moment, allowing Clary's mind time to adjust "Now can I remove my hand without you screaming like a silly school girl"

Clary's eyes squinted, glaring at Jace she nodded slowly

Jace grinned, removing his hand from Clary's mouth Jace took a step back from the young girl, in order to show her that he meant no harm

Clary's eyes watched Jace as she stood; walking over to the grinning sex therapist she raised her hand, slapping him with all the force she could muster, Clary's voice roared sounding throughout the room, possibly the entire office

"The only misunderstanding we have Jace Wayland is that you are an egotistical ass that has wasted my entire afternoon with your stupidity, now I am leaving on my own and if you dare try to stop me I will cut off your dick and shove it down your nasty mouth, then everyone can call you Jackie instead of Jace" with that Clary stormed out of the room and his office, leaving Jace utterly speechless

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

A few moments later the older lady from the front office peered her head in the doorway "Jace, Mr. Wayland are you okay, it's just that Ms. Fray left in such a rush and she seemed, well she seemed very angry"

Jace held his hand up, silencing the older woman, without looking up he spoke in a tired voice "Imogen, can you just get Izzy on the phone now"

"Right, of course" Imogen was no longer in the doorway as Jace looked up, he walked over to the large couch and collapsed, allowing his head to fall back on the couch, Jace closed his eyes

Just as his body started to relax, Jace heard Imogen's voice "Mr. Wayland, I have your sister, Isabelle on the phone as you asked"

Jace's eyes slowly lifted as he reached to take the phone from Imogen's hands "Thank you Imogen, your free to go, make sure to lock up on your way out"

Imogen gave Jace a small smile before leaving to head home

Sighing in frustration Jace place the phone next to his ear "Well, hello dear sister, I hope your afternoon was as lovely as mine"

"Was it really that bad, I mean I know she doesn't know a lot, okay maybe nothing but Clary's a smart girl, I thought if anyone could teach her about sex and talking dirty, it'd be you"

Jace was a bit surprised by Izzy's tone, he thought for sure Izzy would be laughing or yelling at him, instead she seemed truly interested in how her friend's session went with him.

"Jace, hello are you there, I'm dying here" Jace knew Izzy well enough to know that she wasn't lying, she had no clue what had transpired between him and the redhead

"Yeah, I'm here Iz" Jace leaned his head back against the couch once again, he had no idea what he was going to say, Izzy was going to be furious with him and that was something he did not want to deal with

"So spill, did you get her to say dick, cock, anything" Izzy giggled into the phone as she spoke, Jace assumed she was trying to envision the little redhead talking in such a way

"Oh yeah, she said the word dick alright" Jace closed his eyes as he spoke

"Did she make it sound good, you know sexy, when she said it" Izzy questioned

"She made it sound very believable" Jace whispered back while running his free hand down his face

"Jace, I need to know, did it sound sexy, you know did her voice saying dick make you want to take a hit "

Jace shot up from the couch, furious with Izzy for putting such a young girl in the middle of something so dirty "You can't be serious Iz, she is a child, and do you have any clue what kind of trouble this little charade of yours could have caused"

Silence fell over the line; surely Izzy knew he would be angry with her, Jace thought as he waited for her to speak

Finally Izzy spoke "What did you do Jace"

Jace knew this voice; this was Izzy's calm scary voice, the voice she used before she went apeshit-crazy

"Now Izzy, really what did you expect, you sent an underage teen to mess with me, I should be the one that's livid here"

Jace waited, expecting to hear Izzy's screams, he began to pull the phone away from his ear, to keep her from inflicting any type of permanent damage to his hearing

Suddenly giggles came through the other line "Please, oh please, god this is hilarious, you thought Clary was underage"

Jace quickly pulled that phone against his ear "What do you mean I thought, this Clary girl was definitely underage Iz"

More laughter came from Izzy as she tried to speak "Nope, Clary is twenty Jace, actually she'll be twenty one in just a few months"

"No, no she couldn't be, there's no way" Jace mumbled trying to convince himself more than Izzy, he pictured the young redhead with her messy red curls piled on top of her head, she was wearing oversize overalls and no make-up whatsoever allowing her freckles to be seen, but now thinking back she was wearing a tight fitting crop top under her overalls, allowing Jace to catch a glimpse of her milky white stomach.

"Jace, you still there" Izzy was no longer laughing as her voice came through the phone

"Yea Iz I'm here, your friend Clary is quite the character I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help but you know how it is, hey at least I tried right" Jace lips formed a tight line as he waited for Izzy's reply, silently praying that she would be okay with his failure to help her friend

"Oh hell no you don't, nope you Jace Wayland owe me, Clary Fray needs to learn how to be a dirty girl and you will teach her" Izzy demanded through the phone, Jace could see her standing with her fist clenched as her eyes glared at him through the phone

"I don't owe you, so what you've helped me out before big deal, besides you don't get it, that Clary girl will refuse to let me help her"

"Jace Wayland, I covered for you more times than I can count when you lived at home, I would end my nights early just to make sure you stayed out of trouble, how can you say that you don't owe me after all of that" Izzy's voice no longer sounded angry, she sounded hurt

Jace sighed, he knew Izzy was right, growing up he could not have asked for a better sister. Izzy would always take up for him with the girls at school; she would not hesitate to fight a girl that bad mouthed him. She would help him sneak in the house, avoiding his adopted parents so they would not know he had been drinking. Jace smiled as he thought of all the times Izzy put her life on hold, she always wanted to be there not only for him but their brother Alec as well, Jace knew that if it had not been for Izzy they would not be where they were today.

"Izzy I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I love you and will never forget any of those things you've done for me, you're the best sister a guy could have"

After a few moments of silence Izzy spoke, her voice sounding more chipper "Damn straight, now listen up, Clary will be back at your office tomorrow, I'll drag her if I have too, you're gonna fix this Jace, do you hear me"

Jace gave up; he knew there was no arguing with Izzy, when she wanted something she would make it happen, no matter what stood in her way

"Fine Iz, have her here around noon, oh and try to make her at least look like an adult, I can't teach her about sex when she looks like she's twelve"

Giggling Izzy replied "Will do bro, you know how much I love make overs, see you tomorrow, bye"

Jace placed the phone down on the couch before sitting down, with his elbows on his knees, Jace covered his face with both of his hands; how on earth was he going to be able to teach Clary about sex when Jace couldn't even bear to think about how he would feel when he saw the redheaded firecracker again

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Hello my lovelies, hope you are enjoying this story

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot

Please review; you all know how much I love to read them all

Feel free to leave ideas or message me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Fine Iz, have her here around noon, oh and try to make her at least look like an adult, I can't teach her about sex when she looks like she's twelve"

Giggling Izzy replied "Will do bro, you know I just love make overs, see you tomorrow, bye"

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

"No, No but hell to the NO," Clary screamed while trying to run from Izzy, the short redhead was currently being held against her will in Isabelle's apartment and was desperately looking for a way to escape. Clary thought she saw an opening to make a run for it, long slender arms wrapped around Clary's torso just as she reached the hallway, preventing her from going any further. "Dammit all to hell, Izzy if you would've told me that I was coming here for this, I'd stayed in my dorm"

Izzy grabbed Clary's waist pulling her back into the room, "Seriously Clary, the first hour of this was entertaining, now your seriously starting to piss me off," Izzy let go of Clary's waist, only to grab her by the shoulders, forcing Clary to turn around and face her. Bending down to where she was able to glare into the redheads emerald green eyes, Izzy spoke in a threatening voice, "you will get dressed, you will wear make-up, you will act like a grown woman instead of a spoiled brat, understand," Izzy waited a few minutes for Clary to respond, when the redhead said nothing in return, Izzy continued, "and if you don't do these things and I mean all of them, Clary, well then I'll be forced to whoop your ass"

Izzy released her hold on Clary, pointing her finger towards the bathroom, "Now take your tiny ass in that bathroom and get dressed, I've already put your clothes in there"

Clary chewed on her bottom lip, looking up at Izzy with her best imitation of puppy dog eyes, "Please Iz, don't make me," she watched as the brunette sighed, Clary was beginning to think she had won, however, when Clary saw the murderous look in Izzy's eyes, she knew she was clearly mistaken

Izzy placed her hands on her hips, fearing that if she did not put them somewhere, they would end up around Clary's throat, "I've tried to play nice, I really have, if you would've been anyone else I would've already kicked your ass, UGH, this is why I don't have any girlfriends, it's just too much shit to deal with," Izzy went to turn away from Clary, she was more than frustrated with the entire situation

Just as Izzy turned, Clary's small hand reached out grabbing her by the arm, "Izzy, you're right, I'm sorry okay, the truth is I'm terrified of going back there," Isabelle turned when hearing the apparent fear in Clary's voice, "your brother's an ass, he's even made you doll me up before I can go back there, I don't know what I'm doing, he's just going to laugh at me," Clary covered her face with her hands, hiding her face from Isabelle

Giggling Izzy placed her arms around Clary, embracing her in a warm hug, "are you serious Clary, all of this was over Jace," Izzy looked down, finding Clary nodding silently, " well then here's your first lesson on men, when you look hot, it doesn't matter what you say or what you do, believe me they won't be listening"

Clary pulled out of Isabelle's arms, a frown appearing on her face, "but Iz, it's not like the men I'll be talking to will be able to see me through the phone"

Isabelle smirked, shaking her head, "Honey I'm not talking about the aspects of the job, I'm talking about Jace," Izzy turned Clary toward the bathroom, slightly pushing her through the door, "his job is to teach you how to talk dirty, so we're just going to make sure you look hot as hell, that way his mind stays on that particular task; now go and get dresses"

"Okay Iz but I'm gonna be honest, I have no clue why I have to dress like this for Jace to teach me about sex," Clary called out from inside the bathroom, a mischievous grin appeared on Izzy's face as she listened to what Clary was saying

"Don't you worry Clare; I know exactly what I'm doing"

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Clary refused to even glance in the mirror when she finished dressing, exiting the bathroom her eyes immediately found Izzy lying comfortably on the bed, "Iz, I need your help," Clary whispered, pulling at the hem of her dress, as if it would magically make it longer

Izzy pulled herself up slowly, grinning from ear to ear when she saw Clary, "I'm a freakin genius, do you know how sexy you look right now, and we're not even finished with you yet," Izzy squealed, jumping up from the bed she skipping toward Clary, "here turn around and I'll zip you up," Clary nodded, turning around as Izzy asked

"Okay now let's get a look at you," Izzy's face was serious, her eyes roaming up and down Clary's body several times, "Hmmm, lose the undies, then you're good"

Clary could feel her face redden, her eyes wide with horror, watching Izzy walk away as if what she had just told Clary to do was nothing out of the ordinary, "Izzy," Clary hissed, refusing to move from where she was standing

Isabelle turned back to Clary, "Why in the world do you keep whispering, it's just us"

Clary shrugged, she did not care whether she had been whispering or not, "Izzy, what did you mean by, lose the undies"

"I meant exactly that, lose the undies, as in no panties Clary, geez you'd think you," Izzy was in mid-sentence when she abruptly stopped, Izzy placed a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter, "please don't tell me you've never went commando"

Clary's eyes shot down to the floor, "Um no," Clary answered, her small voice laced with embarrassment

"Hey, I'm sorry Clary, really, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Izzy rushed over to Clary, placing her arm gently around Clary's shoulder, "listen some outfits just look better when women go without panties, that it's and this dress just happens to be one of those outfits," Izzy watched with worry as she waited for Clary's reaction

Clary finally lifted her head up with a small smile Clary nodded, "sorry Iz, you're probably wishing you never offered to help me now, huh"

Izzy shook her head, "Nope, it's kinda nice, like having a little sister to dress up and give advice to," Izzy ran her hands through Clary's long curls before gasping, "Clary please tell me that you do know how to, you know, keep your business tidy down there"

Laughter erupted from Clary's small frame, "Yes Izzy, I do know how to keep my girl parts trimmed up, if that's what you're asking, please tell me that is what you're asking right"

This time it was Isabelle's turn to laugh, grabbing Clary's hand Izzy began pulling her towards the vanity, "Enough talk about your vag, that's my brother's job," Izzy wiggled her eyebrows as she pointed to the chair at the vanity, "Sit, time for hair and make-up"

Clary grinned, taking her seat at the vanity, "I'm all yours"

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

"Hurry Clary, Jace is gonna be pissed if we're late," Izzy called out, rushing toward the sidewalk to hail a cab

"Coming, you try to walk in these damn heels, let's just see how fast you go," Clary mumbled under her breath, trailing a few feet behind Izzy

"I heard that," Izzy shot Clary a hard look before turning her eyes back to the road, searching for a cab

"Sorry, not really, but you know what I mean," Clary huffed out, finally reaching Izzy

Izzy waved her hand in the air just as a cab pulled up, "Yeah, I know Clare," Izzy was giving the cab driver the direction to Jace's office as Clary slid in the seat beside her, shuddering as she did

"You okay there Clare," Izzy nudged Clary in her side

Clary did not want to say anything, fearing she may explode from the embarrassment but knowing Izzy would keep harassing her over it, Clary decided to be completely honest, leaning her body toward Izzy's, Clary whispered, "not having panties on feels weird, when I slid in the cab I felt a draft down there and I guess I kinda liked it, it was weird ya know"

The look on Izzy's face was priceless; Clary beamed, "Have I just rendered the famous Isabelle Lightwood speechless, well that's definitely a first"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Girl goes commando once, and now look at her, can't wait to see how you act after you've been deflowered"

"Isabelle Lightwood," Clary squeaked, clearly shocked by what Izzy had just said

"Don't go all nun on me now, Clare," Iz sassed back, before Clary had a chance to reply the cab driver announced they were at their destination

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Clary and Isabelle stood side by side, looking at the large building, Izzy turned her head to the side, a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes, "you ready for this"

Swallowing hard Clary took a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be"

Izzy stepped forward, opening the large door, ushering Clary in front of her, once inside the two girls walked in silence to Jace's office.

Walking up to Jace's office, Izzy grabbed Clary's arm, preventing her from opening the door, "Clare, let me get one final look at you before we go in,"

"Kay, how do I look," Clary asked, twirling around in a slow circle; Izzy was more than delighted with Clary's appearance. The black leather dress hugged the redhead's tiny curves in all of the right places, the scoop neckline was very flattering on Clary, showing off just the right amount of her milky white skin and the sleeveless dress also highlighted Clary's toned arms. Izzy had paired bright red heels with the dress adding a bit of spice to the outfit and the fact the dress stopped mid-thigh on Clary; the heels also gave her the illusion of having longer legs. Clary's make-up was stellar; Clary's green eyes were always beautiful, however, after creating the smoky eye with eyeshadows, black eyeliner and mascara, Clary's emerald eyes were not just beautiful, they were enticing as well. Izzy only had to add minimal make-up to the rest of Clary's face, just a little bit of blush giving her porcelain skin a dazzling glow, topping it off with vibrant red lipstick, bringing attention to Clary's perfectly round mouth. Lastly Izzy decided to leave Clary's hair down, simply curling it, adding softness to Clary's long red curls, Izzy also knew that it would drive Jace completely crazy when he saw Clary's long red curls cascading all the way down to her lower back

Isabelle was feeling quite pleased with herself when Clary stopped twirling, "Iz you haven't answered me, how do I look"

"Let's just say you definitely have that come –hither look going on for you," without giving Clary time to respond, Izzy grabbed her by the arm, pulling the two of them through the door.

Once they were inside Jace's office, Izzy gazed around the room, stopping when her eyes landed on Imogen, "Hello Imogen, it's been such a long time, you look lovely as always"

Imogen smiled warmly at Izzy, "Oh how I wish your manners would rub off on your brother, you are such a delight and well your brother Jace is, well you know"

Izzy nodded, "You know I understand Imogen, he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you"

Imogen placed her hand over her mouth as if Izzy's words had moved her to tears, "Thank you for saying that Isabelle, you are too kind"

"Oh your welcome Imogen, I've got something to deliver to my brother," Izzy voice was dripping with sweetness, the fake kind

"Of course, I'll just," Izzy waved her hand in the air silencing Imogen immediately

"No, it's nothing you need to worry yourself with, I know how busy you are besides I know my way around, thank you Imogen," Clary couldn't help but notice the confusion on Imogen's face as Izzy opened the door leading them toward the back of the office, pulling Clary along behind her

"Iz, why'd you do that," Clary truly wanted to know why Isabelle would not want Imogen to announce their arrival

"I always talk to Imogen like that, staying on her good side, she tells me anything and everything I want to know," Izzy continued walking down the narrow hallway stopping at the very end, "I didn't want her to alert Jace of our arrival, he'd drill her on everything, mentally preparing himself before coming in here and well that's just not fair, I wanna see his face when he first sees you, without Imogen tipping him off"

Clary couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth; a pouting Isabelle was just too funny

"Shhhh" Izzy hissed, pointing to the door to their left, "that's Jace's office," Clary nodded in understanding, she already knew the door to the right was the patient's exam room

Izzy quietly opened the door to the right, pointing to the couch she whispered to Clary, "go sit, I'm going to find Jace," Clary silently nodded, walking in the room as Izzy closed the door behind her

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Izzy turned to the door on her left, knocking on the door; she only had to wait a moment before her brother opened the door, greeting her with a surprised look

"Izzy, Imogen didn't tell me you were here," Jace pocked his head out of the door looking from one side to another, "I'm guessing your friend didn't show"

"Shhh, she's in there," Izzy whispered, pointing to the patient room, "I just wanted to give you a heads up on a couple of things before you went in with her, that's why Imogen didn't tell you we were here"

Jace relaxed, "Oh okay, so what is it you wanted to tell me"

"For starters she is extremely nervous, so please remember to be nice, her name is Clary, do not forget it this time," Jace was closing his office door as Izzy continued, "Oh and she was asking me this thing about the way woman dress, maybe you could use that conversation ya know to break the ice"

Jace nodded, "that's actually a good idea Iz, thanks," just as he placed his hand on the door Izzy grabbed him, "What," Jace hissed

"Just gimme a sec with her, to let her know that you're coming in, it'll make her feel more at ease," Izzy pushed Jace to the side, ignoring the annoyed expression on his face as she opened the door and then closed it just a quickly in his face

Clary was still sitting on the couch when Izzy walked back in the room, she could tell Clary was more than nervous, "Clare, Jace is about to come in," walking over to Clary, Izzy gave her an encouraging smile, "you can do this, kay, you look sexy as hell, Jace won't be able to think"

Clary gave Izzy a genuine smile, "I can do this, now should I stand or sit"

Grinning Izzy helped position Clary's body to where her dress was sitting extremely high, "Now remember don't get up until Jace has seen that hot little thigh of yours, then get up and slowly walk his way," Izzy winked at Clary, "listen to me and I promise you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand, unless you want him eating out of somewhere else," Izzy wiggled her eyebrows

"Izzy," Clary hissed, her body turning a bright red

"Perfect," Izzy thought that Clary's blush made her more alluring, "don't move, stay just like that," Izzy moved to the door, swinging it open swiftly

"Jace, she's all ready for you," Izzy could not wipe the smile off her face as Jace walked into the room, without a clue of what was waiting for him inside

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

I really hope you are all enjoying this story as well as my other ones, the next story I update will be _**Dying Young.**_ Hopefully I'll have the new chapter ready by tonight but if not I promise to have it up by tomorrow. Please check out my other stories too, _**Finding Clary, For the Love of the Game, The Stand.**_

As always I do not own the character, just my crazy plot

Please, please review, I cannot tell you guys how much your reviews mean to me, I absolutely love them all, well maybe not the bad one – just kidding! ;) Please leave whatever you want, the good, the bad and the ugly – I'll take whatever I can get!

Thank you for giving my stories a chance, happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

XxXxXxX

Jace walked past Isabelle into the patient room, he inhaled deeply, mentally trying to prepare himself for round two with the fiery young redhead.

"Hello Cl," that was as far as Jace could get in his greeting. The minute his eyes drifted over to the redheaded vixen perched on his couch, his voice and thoughts left him.

"Did I do good Jace," Isabelle stood right beside him, her amusement evident by the smirk on her face.

Jace cleared his throat several times before finally answering, "Um, yes, Clary looks very nice," more like sexy as hell, not that he would ever say that out loud. Jace was bewitched by the red siren in front of him; his eyes slowly traveled her body from head to toe, finding that his favorite part of her seemed to be her flowing red curls. Clary's red curls, her vibrant green eyes and her milky white skin had Jake's anaconda twitching to come out and play.

Isabelle suppressed a giggle, noticing a major problem Jace was having with his clothing, in the pants department.

"Jace, do you need me to go clothes shopping for you too," Isabelle's tone was serious.

Jace turned to Isabelle obviously confused by her statement, "No, why would you ask a thing like that Is?"

Isabelle took her hand, patting Jace on the shoulder, "Well my dearest brother, it looks to me like your pants are fitting a bit too tight down there," giggling Isabelle removed her hand from Jake's shoulder, ignoring his furious glare, "Clary, make sure and call me when you leave and don't worry Jace is going to take good care of you," Isabelle turned, giving Clary a wink as she waltzed out of the room.

XxXxXxX

"So how do you want to do this," Clary's asked, shifting herself on the couch, causing her dress to inch up even higher, exposing more skin than she probably realized.

Jace groaned, shifting as he shut his eyes tightly, not needing to see anymore of Clary's silky white skin, "Um what," taking his hand and pulling at the opening of his shirt collar Jace slowly opened his eyes, "is it hot in here to you?"

Clary shook her head, "nope, I'm good."

Jace inhaled deeply, he could do this, he was a doctor after all and Clary was nothing more than a patient, a patient that he wanted nothing more than to hear her screaming his name over and over again, while he had her bent over in front of him pulling at her long red curls while he, NO NO NO she is just a patient, "okay Miss. Fray," Jace glanced over at Clary, "why don't we start with something simple?"

"Sounds good to me," Clary was twisting her fingers together, "but do you mind sitting down or something, your making me nervous."

Jace shook his head slightly, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, "I'm making you nervous," walking over to the leather couch Jace took a seat, putting plenty of space between the two of them, "I think if anyone should be nervous here it's me."

Clary smiled, her green eyes sparkling with amusement, "sorry, Isabelle has a way of getting what she wants, she won't take no for an answer."

"That's definitely my Izzy," Jace shifted his body to where he was facing Clary, he was desperately trying to keep his eyes focused on Clary's face and not the rest of her body, "so how about we start with you telling me why you're here."

Jace smirked as Clary's cheeks turned red, "I thought Izzy would have already told you why."

Clary bit her bottom lip, peering over at Jace as he answered, "I would rather hear it from you, if you don't mind."

Jace couldn't help but smile, watching as Clary opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say.

Clary took a deep breath, "I need a job desperately by the end of this month, Izzy said your brother's boyfriend Magnus would hire me as a sex phone operator but I have no idea how to talk dirty, like at all, so she sent me to you," Clary's eyes shot down to her lap, clearly embarrassed by what she had just revealed.

"So to clarify things, Isabelle sent you to me, in order for you to learn how to talk about sexual situations on the phone to a complete stranger," Jace studied Clary closely, needing to see her reaction.

Clary was quiet for a few moments, then she stood up abruptly, pacing back and forth in front of Jace, "before you even ask, just let me, let me get this out," Clary stopped long enough to make sure she had Jace's attention before continuing, when Clary saw him staring at her intently, she continued, "I've only had two boyfriends, the first was when I was in eighth grade, he was my best friend, Simon, we kissed and it was just a peck but it felt like kissing m brother, it was just weird, I don't even want to talk about it, then my second and last boyfriend, Raphael, wasn't until tenth grade, I'm not sure what happened there, we kissed, the kissing was okay but anytime our make out sessions got any further he just froze up, my mom said he must have been embarrassed about his penis size, she mentioned he could have had the small penis syndrome or something," Clary stopped in front of Jace, her breathing ragged from talking so fast.

Jace was at a loss for words, he heard most of Clary's ramblings but that wasn't why he was speechless, Jace was speechless because of the way Clary's body moved in that tight, short dress and how her bright red curls bounced down her back as she walked back and forth.

"Dr. Wayland, are you listening to me," Jace shook his head as if it would help get the image of a naked Clary with her bouncing red curls out of his head.

"Um yes of course, what you're telling me is that you've never been sexually active at all, other than kissing only two boys and one not really counting," Clary nodded, moving to sit down again, however, this time she sat so close to Jace, their knees were touching.

"Can you help me, please Dr. Wayland," Jace bit down on his tongue, hearing her call him Dr. Wayland and saying the word please especially when she was looking like that was too much, not to mention their close proximity to each other.

Jace shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "yes Clary I will help you, I'm sure we can come up with something, don't you worry" his voice sounded hoarse as he spoke.

Before Jace could think or speak, Clary launched herself at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, "Oh thank you, thank you Dr. Wayland, this means so much to me, I know you're doing this as I favor but I'd really like to repay you in any way I can."

Jace swallowed hard, this girl had to seriously quit saying things like that because right now he was very close to throwing her down on the couch and showing her exactly how she could repay him. Noticing that Clay was still embracing him, Jace hesitantly wrapped his arms around what he thought was her waist planning to hug her back in return, however, when his fingers brushed over Clary's soft bare bum, Jace quickly realized he was definitely not touching Clary's back.

XxXxXxX

Here is another chapter, I hope you guys like it.

Please review, I love reading each and every one of them!

As always I do not own the characters just the plot


	5. Chapter 5

XxXxXxX

Noticing that Clay was still embracing him, Jace hesitantly wrapped his arms around what he thought was her waist planning to hug her back in return, however, when his fingers brushed over Clary's soft bare bum, Jace quickly realized he was definitely not touching Clary's back.

XxXxXxX

"Oh shit," Jace yanked his hand. In the process he accidently pushed Clary causing her to fall back, earning him a perfect view of her nether region, and what a nether region it was.

Jace couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the view of Clary's crotch, it was perfectly pink and plump, Jace was imagining what it would feel like, his fingers were itching to reach out and touch her.

He was snatched back to reality when he heard Clary's voice, "a little help here."

"Damn, I'm sorry, here let me help," Jace bent down helping Clary up off the ground.

Once Clary was sitting down on the couch properly, Jace asked, "Clary I don't know how to, well I do but I hate to ask it."

"Just spit it out, Dr. Wayland," Clary was looking over at him smiling.

Jace shifted uncomfortably, "Clary please call me Jace not Dr. Wayland, okay," Jace painfully watched as Clary bit her bottom lip and nodded, "um, good, since that's settled, I couldn't help but notice earlier when you were on the floor that you didn't seem to have on any panties."

Clary took her hands placing them over her face, shaking her head allowing her long red curls to create a curtain around her, "this is so embarrassing."

Jace's manhood was literally ramming itself against his pants, watching Clary's hair move like that was a bit too much for his anaconda.

"Clary, hey, it's just the two of us remember, besides you need to get comfortable with this kind of thing, right," Jace tried to make his voice sound reassuring.

Clary moved her hair away from her face, "you're right, it's just no one has ever seen me down there, well except for my mom and OBGYN, ya know."

Oh by the angel, I want to be the one to deflower her, "of course your reaction was totally understandable, I just need you to feel comfortable in here with me."

Clary took a deep breath, "okay, Izzy told me that with certain clothes I shouldn't wear any panties, she said it makes the outfit look better," Jace smiled but in the back of his mind he kept thinking of all the ways he could kill Isabelle.

"Right," Jace nodded, "now is that by chance the conversation Isabelle discussed with you this morning?"

"Yes," Clary voice was quiet.

"Isabelle asked that I talk to you about that, is there anything you wanted to say about going shall we say commando," Jace noticed Clary's cheeks redden; he found it to be quite sexy.

Clary closed her eyes briefly opening them she looked straight into Jace's, "It was when I went to sit in the taxi, the air blew up my dress, the way it made my vajayjay feel was exhilarating, I had never experienced something so fantastic before."

Jace tried to smile, encourage Clary to continue but all he could think of was how he could make her feel even better, especially with his mouth down there.

"Jace, did you hear me," Clary was giving him a questionable look.

"Oh yes, yes of course, I want you to know that feeling is more than natural, have you ever tried touching yourself in order to find pleasure," Jace asked, trying his best to get back in doctor patient mode.

"No, never, I mean should I do that," Jace felt a lump forming in his throat, how was he supposed to answer a question like that, when he wanted to be the one giving her pleasure.

"Yes, if you want to that is, experiencing sexual pleasure would help you understand things better," Jace kept repeating _**I am a professional**_ over and over in his head.

"What do I do, how should I do it," Clary was scooting closer to Jace as she spoke.

"I would assume for women, that you would probably start off rubbing yourself, pinching your clit might feel nice, and when you think you're wet and ready insert one of your fingers," Jace voice cracked, what the hell was that all about.

"Jace, I don't think I can do that on my own, can you help me," Clary had moved herself to where her hand was touching Jace's knee.

"What, what did you say," did she really just ask him for that kind of help, would it be wrong to say yes?

"I'm sorry, I didn't say that right," Clary was moving her fingers around on Jace's knee, causing him to find it hard to breathe, "I don't want you to think I don't want to do it, I do, I really do, I'm just nervous about it, with this being your specialty I just thought maybe you could lend a hand."

Fuck, did she really just say that, does she know what she's doing to me, "In what way can I be of service," if she needs me in her bedroom who am I to say no.

"I was just wondering what you thought, I mean should I just go out, have a few drinks and get it over with," Clary's fingers began pressing into Jace's knee.

"Are you asking me if you should just sleep with some random guy?"

"Yes, I'm tired of being a virgin, you know Izzy told me that I was the only person our age that she knew was a virgin, can you seriously believe that?"

Jace was shocked by what he was hearing, surely Clary thought more of herself than to go out and get drunk, have sex with some stranger, "Clary, your virginity is something special, you shouldn't give it away to just any random stranger."

Clary moved closer to Jace, "what should I do, the thought of masturbating isn't something that really turns me on, I can try it I guess but I'd rather a man's hands be the first to touch me like that."

Jace stood swiftly, his breathing was heavy, "are there any guys that you're interested in?"

Damn there she goes biting her lip again, "nope."

Jace turned away from Clary and started to pace, get your shit together man, "okay, do you have any interest in girls?"

"No, what gave you that impression," Jace turned finding Clary standing right there in front of him.

Taking a small step back to give himself some space, Jace looked down at Clary, "there was no impression Clary, I'm just trying to figure out what options we have."

"Oh, okay, sorry," Clary sat back down on the couch.

Jace paced the room for a few more minutes before sitting back down on the couch beside Clary, "you do know that there is no reason for you to do any of this, in order to talk about sex doesn't require you to actually have to know what it feels like."

Clary smiled, "I know it doesn't but I really think I'm ready."

Jace sighed, "How about this, Friday night we all get together, go out for a few drinks, loosen you up and see how it goes, then if you still don't feel like touching yourself, then I will be willing to help you," please please please let me help you, I am more than willing to help.

"Really, thank you Jace, that would be great," Clary was bouncing on the couch as she spoke, "I want to start with just the basics of course, just a little touching and stuff, we can even talk dirty during the touching, that way I understand it better, don't you think?"

Jace felt the room getting hotter and hotter, "Sounds good to me, how about we just play it by ear," Jace turned his head toward the clock, "Oh look at the time, I think you did great for your first real session."

Clary stood from her seat, "Thank you Jace, you have really been sweet."

Jace stood beside Clary, "I'm just glad that we had a chance to try again, now how about I give you a ride home, I don't like the idea of you catching a cab by yourself, especially when you look like that."

Clary giggled, "You don't have to do that."

Jace placed his hand on the small of her back, "let's get going before Izzy calls thinking I kidnapped you."

"Hey maybe on the way you can tell me about all the sex things I can do in a car," Jace froze for a moment after hearing Clary's words.

Jace could see the newspaper headlines now; Sex Therapist Dies Due to Patient Causing a Never-ending Boner.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter, please read and review!

I love reading all of your reviews.

As always I do not own the characters, just the crazy plot.


	6. Chapter 6

XxXxXxX

"Clary what the hell did you do to him," Isabelle was standing in the bathroom doorway while Clary undressed, "he looked like his head was about to explode."

Clary was stepping out of Isabelle's tight fitting dress, "Iz, I've already told you, we talked about sex."

"No shit Clary but obviously something else happened," Isabelle moved into the bathroom, pulling her body up to sit on the bathroom counter.

"Well there was this one thing, no that wasn't anything," Clary was pulling up a pair of black leggings as she continued her conversation with Isabelle.

"Nope, you better tell me every detail of your appointment," Isabelle watched as Clary pulled an oversized T-shirt over her head, "you my dear child are too naive to know what should or shouldn't be discussed."

Clary was looking at her reflection in the mirror, pulling her massive red curls in a bun, "Ugh, do we have to, you know what never mind, I already know what your answer will be."

"Yep, see Clare, we already make a perfect team," Isabelle giggled, jumping off the counter she grabbed Clary's hand, "let's go sit on my bed, do you think I'll need popcorn for this?"

XxXxXxX

Clary told Isabelle everything, from Jace touching her bare bum, to her asking him to help her with finding a sexual partner.

"WHAT THE HELL CLARY," Isabelle yelled after hearing Clary's version of what happened at the appointment with Jace.

Clary's face drained, clearly shocked by Isabelle's reaction, "What, what did I do?"

Isabelle's wide brown eyes studied Clary, "you are something else, you know that?"

"I don't understand Izzy, you told me that Dr. Waylan-, I mean Jace was going to teach me about sex, talking dirty, so that's what we did, talked about sex," Clary's voice was a bit shaky.

"Ok-ay but you pretty much asked him to be the one your pop your cherry," Isabelle raised one of her eyebrows as she spoke to Clary.

Clary pinched her eyebrows together, a small frown forming on her face, "No, Izzy I didn't," shaking her head slightly, "No I would never ask him to do such a thing, all I asked was if he would min-," Clary's cheeks turned six different shades of red, "Oh sh-, shit, I did, what am I going to do Izzy, poor Jace I probably made him feel so uncomfortable," Clary's eyes were frantically searching Isabelle's room, "where's a phone, I've got to call him, tell him I don't know what I was thinking, I wouldn't do that, I mean I would but I wouldn't."

Isabelle's dark brown eyes were on Clary, a mischievous smile appearing on her face, "either you are a hell of an actress or you're a natural at making guys squirm," Clary's eyes shot to Isabelle, clearly hurt by Isabelle's statement, "oh Clary, stop being so dramatic, it wasn't meant to hurt your feelings."

Clary fingers began dancing on Isabelle's calf, her emerald green eyes looking down, "Izzy, honestly I didn't mean to act like that with Dr. Wayland, he's my doctor, I thought I was supposed to share everything with him, I guess after he told me he wanted me to feel comfortable, I went a little over board," Clary bit her bottom lip.

"What are you doing to my leg," Isabelle questioned.

Clary snatched her hand back, "sorry, it's something I do when I get nervous."

"Did you do that to my brother," Isabelle watched Clary closely waiting for her to answer.

"Yes," Clary's voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

Isabelle broke into a fit of laughter, "Clary, Clary, Clary I don't know how you managed to hold your V-card for this long," Isabelle's face was suddenly serious, "Clary, why have you?"

"Why have I stayed a virgin," Isabelle nodded for Clary to continue, "I don't know, I mean I already told you, I've only kissed two guys, I probably would've with Raphael but he always stopped when I was ready to move things forward, after him I never found any guys I was interested in."

Isabelle took one of her long manicured fingers and began tapping her chin, "Hmmmm," standing from her place on the bed, Isabelle began pacing her room, "do you want to know what I think," Isabelle stopped pacing turning toward Clary.

Clary shrugged, still chewing on her bottom lip.

Isabelle's voice was hard as she spoke, "I think you pick guys that are safe, your first kiss for instant, that Simon character, you knew for a fact that you didn't have feelings for him so you kissed him, knowing you wouldn't feel anything and this Raphael guy, we both know why he stopped when things got too heated, he was gay, obviously he wasn't ready to come out yet so he dated you, that's why you didn't mind pushing him too far, you knew he'd stop, before things got too heated," Isabelle crossed her long lean arms across her chest, her face was clearly pleased with her analysis.

Clary shot up off the bed, her tiny finger pointing an accusing finger toward Isabelle, "that's a lie, I thought I was in love with Simon, that's why I kissed him and Raphael, he's not gay, I, no, he never, dammit he dated girls, he liked girls," Clary shoved her hands on her hips, her emerald green eyes burning with anger as she stared up at Isabelle.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah whatever Clary, go ahead keep lying to yourself but we both know the truth, you may have loved Simon but just as a friend, you know it's true, you never felt that way with him, that Raphael guy, you know he's gay, he was safe for you, that's why you chose him."

Stomping her feet, Clary shook her head violently, "No, that's not true."

Isabelle's eyes lit up, "my, my, resorting to temper tantrums are we?"

Clary huffed, "I don't need this, screw you, this job, just everything, I'm leaving," Clary grabbed her purse from the floor headed for the door, "I thought you were my friend Izzy, how stupid of me, right."

Isabelle's eyes softened for a moment before turning hard again, "Clary I am your friend, that's why I'm telling you the truth, what you've done in the past is what you're doing now to my brother, you're letting yourself go with him, knowing he won't do anything about it since he's your therapist."

Clary's hand was shaking as she reached out to grab the door knob, "your wrong Izzy."

Isabelle chucked darkly, "that's why you were hugging your therapist, touching your therapist, that's what patient's do with their therapist, right Clary?"

Clary could feel her cheeks redden, "No, I was thanking him, that's all it was, call him, he'll tell you."

Shaking her head, Isabelle walked over to Clary, staring down at the infuriating redhead she spoke, "I've got news for you Clary, Jace isn't like Simon or Raphael, he can only take so much, you push him too far and he'll, well just wait you'll find out soon enough what happens."

Clary bit the inside of her cheek, feeling more than a bit intimated by the tall brunette standing over her, "No I won't wait and see, I quit, I'm done with sex therapy and I'm done with you," Clary couldn't help but notice that Isabelle looked hurt by her words but she couldn't find it in herself to care, "tell your brother thanks for his help, goodbye Isabelle," Clary threw open the door, walking through it without giving Isabelle a second look.

XxXxXxX

Just a quick fill in chapter – I know, I know, no Jace but I promise he will be back in the next chapter. I promise.

I do not own the characters, just the plot.

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

XxXxXxX

Clary bit the inside of her cheek, feeling more than a bit intimated by the tall brunette standing over her, "No I won't wait and see, I quit, I'm done with sex therapy and I'm done with you," Clary couldn't help but notice that Isabelle looked hurt by her words but she couldn't find it in herself to care, "tell your brother thanks for his help, goodbye Isabelle," Clary threw open the door, walking through it without giving Isabelle a second look.

XxXxXxX

Jace was pacing his bedroom floor; never had this happened, not once in his entire life, sure he's done it but not because he had too. Jace growled in frustration running his hands through his wet hair, he had just finished showering and had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. After he dropped Clary off at Isabelle's apartment he went straight home hoping that a nice cold shower would relieve him, sadly it had not so for the first time in his adult life Jace had to relieve himself. What the hell, he had never had to resort to giving himself a hand job, never, sure he's done it, all guys have but not because he was forced too. Jace walked to the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror, he was disgusted with the very sight of himself. What happened to the great Jace Wayland, the god of sex, the guy that never left a club without a secret meet and greet in the storage room? Jace looked down at his hands, he felt dirty, so very dirty. When did he hit rock bottom, having no other options but to use his own hands to find relief. Jace shut his eyes tightly, he felt sick, what was happening to him? He couldn't live like this; he never wanted to have to go through that again. Jace's body shivered as he swallowed hard, he had to get her out of his head, the images of her, stop, geez stop now before you have no other choice but to do that again.

Jace finally managed to dry himself off, he was getting dressed when he heard his phone ringing, "Hello."

"Hey, I've got some news that'll make you happy," Isabelle's voice sounded off to Jace.

"Izzy, are you okay, have you been crying," Jace was worried, Isabelle didn't cry unless something was wrong, really wrong.

"No, of course I haven't been crying, as if," Isabelle sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Seriously Iz, I'm your big brother, I want to help," Jace wanted Isabelle to know that she could come to him with anything; he would always be there to help her in any way he possibly could.

Isabelle sniffed, "thanks Jace, I'm fine though, I just wanted to tell you, you don't have to worry about Clary anymore."

Jace blinked, "what was that Iz, I must have heard you wrong," Jace chuckled nervously, "for a minute there I thought you said I don't need to worry about Clary anymore."

"You heard right, Clary quit, you won't have to worry yourself with her anymore," Isabelle's voice sounded sad.

Jace felt his breath leave him, "what do you mean she quit."

"I mean exactly what I said, she quit," Isabelle snapped.

"I get that Iz but why," Jace hissed, pulling on the ends of his golden curls.

"I called her out on all of her bullshit, she couldn't handle it, there, you happy now," Isabelle voice began to waiver.

Jace sighed, "Izzy, what did you do?"

"Me, I didn't do anything, she told me about her session with you, I told her that she couldn't play with you like she did those other two boys, she got mad and left, that's it," Isabelle's voice was angry.

"Dammit Iz, you've got to call her, make things right," Jace walked over to his couch and fell back.

"No, absolutely not, I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a bobby pin than apologize to her," Isabelle stopped talking, Jace figured she was taking a breather, "wait a minute, why do you care if I make up with Clary, you've never cared about my personal relationships before, unless," Jace cringed at the thoughts that were probably running through Isabelle's mind, "unless she's gotten to you, she did, didn't she, oh holly hell, she did!"

Jace growled in frustration, "you don't know what you're talking about Iz; Clary has not gotten to me or whatever you want to call it."

Jason waited for Isabelle's response but she never gave one, "Izzy, you still there?"

"Yep," Jace frowned at hearing Isabelle's reply.

"Well why aren't you saying anything," he was getting very aggravated with his adopted sister.

Isabelle sighed into the phone, "I'm just trying to keep my mouth shut, it seems when I'm brutally honest with people, they get pissed off with me."

Jace stood from the couch, walking toward his kitchen, "I'm not pissed at you, I'm irritated, there's a difference, besides what you said isn't true, I'm merely trying to help you and your friend out, that's it, nothing more."

Jace could feel Isabelle anger coming through the phone, "fine, if that's all it is, you helping me out, then you won't be bothered by the fact that I no longer need your help, goodbye my brother who happens to be world's biggest ass," and with that Isabelle hung up on Jace.

Jace leaned his head against the refrigerator door; it looked like he may have no other choice but to defile his hands again, Jace's body shuttered at the thought of needing to go out to buy more lotion.

XxXxXxX

Clary stomped down the sidewalk heading toward her dorm, who did Isabelle Lightwood think she was, saying such horrible things? Clary shook her head as she neared her dorm, she didn't pick guys that were safe, no of course not. Simon had been her best friend for years and they were trying something new to see if they meant more to one another, how was she supposed to know that it would be like kissing her brother, well maybe because she always felt like Simon was her brother. Clary had reached her college dorm building but instead of going in, she turned taking a seat on one of the large cement steps. What if Isabelle was right, Clary sucked in her bottom lip and began chewing on it. Raphael, there was her saving grace; there was no way for Clary to know that he was gay, if he was gay, take that Izzy. Clary had a moment of sheer pleasure but then she started to recall everything Raphael did when they were in high school like painting her nails, fixing her hair and not to mention all the times Clary caught him staring at her brother Johnathon. Clary covered her face with her hands, he was gay, Raphael was gay and she knew it, Isabelle was right, she was a terrible person, not to mention what she did to Dr. Wayland, he must hate her. Clary jumped up; grabbing her cell phone from her messenger bag she quickly dialed Isabelle's number.

"Hello," Isabelle answered the phone on the first ring, not giving Clary much time to come up with what to say to her, "hello."

Clary swallowed, "Iz?"

"Yeah, Clary is that you?"

"It's me, listen Isabelle I'm so sorry," Clary was walking back toward Isabelle's as she continued talking, "just let me get this out, you were right about everything, I never felt anything but brotherly love for Simon but I kissed him anyway, that's just sick I know it, and you were right about Raphael, I knew he was gay the entire time we were together, god he even checked out my brother while I was sitting right there, I don't know why I stayed, I'm a sicko, not to mention what I've done to your poor brother, Dr. Wayland must hate me," Clary took a breath and was about to continue but Isabelle's laughter on the other line stopped her.

Clary stopped walking, "are you laughing?"

Isabelle was still laughing as she tried to answer Clary, "yes, silly, now get your butt back over here."

Clary was a little confused as she ended the call but figured Isabelle would explain everything to her so with a smile on her face she continued her walk back to Isabelle's apartment.

XxXxXxX

Here is another chapter to Talk Dirty to Me, hope you enjoy!

Please remember to read and review!

If you haven't read my other stories please check them out and tell me what you think: _**Dying Young, Finding Clary, The Sperm Donor, The Stand, The Story of Us**_ and _ **For the Love of the Game.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Clary was out of breath by the time she reached Isabelle's apartment just as she reached out to knock on the door, the door flew opened revealing a very frantic looking Isabelle Lightwood.

"Geez Clary, it took you long enough," Isabelle stuck her head out the door and looked both ways down the hall before grabbing Clary by the arm and pulling her through the door.

"Izzy is everything okay," Clary questioned as she gazed around Isabelle's apartment.

Isabelle had her back turned to Clary; she was throwing clothing items all around the room, "hmmm, did you say something Clare?"

Clary bit her bottom lip, should she be worried, "Izzy, um are you okay?"

Isabelle giggled jumping up and down, "I found it, this is it Clary," Isabelle ran up to Clary, excitement clear in her voice, "here, come sit, sit down."

"Okay, I'll sit," Clary cautiously walked over to Isabelle's bed and sat on the end of it, "so what's going on Isabelle?"

Isabelle was twirling her long dark hair between her fingers, "first I need to know something," Isabelle kneeled in front on Clary, her dark brown eyes boring into Clary's green, "I need you to be completely honest with me, straightforward Clare, no bullshit, got it?"

Clary nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Good, are you attracted to my brother Clary, are you attracted to Dr. Jace Wayland," Isabelle's face was hard, unmoving, waiting for Clary's answer.

Clary swallowed, "Um, I am, no wait that's not."

Isabelle stuck her finger directly in Clary's face, "Stop, I said not bullshit Clary, just answer the damn question with a yes or no, don't make me go and get my stiletto's."

Clary frowned, "yes, but."

Isabelle interrupted Clary, "eeh, eeh, none of that, yes or no, that's all I wanted to know."

Clary's green eyes were wide with worry, "Isabelle, I don't understand, why do you want to know if I'm attracted to your brother, you were literally yelling at me for leading him on."

Isabelle stood from the floor, her face lit with a mischievous grin, "don't you go worrying that pretty little head of yours, you may not understand now but you will."

Clary watched as Isabelle ran to her closet and started going through more clothing items, "Izzy what are you doing, I thought we could talk about everything, I wanted to get your advice on maybe apologizing to your brother, I just feel dreadful about leading him on like that today."

Isabelle came out of her closet holding more items in her hands, everything seemed to be made of black lace, "Clary our fight was like forever ago, I'm over it, no need in drudging it back up and you're absolutely not going to apologize to my brother."

Clary gave Isabelle a confused look, "I'm not?"

Isabelle shook her head, a devious smile forming on her beautiful face, "no, you're going to do something so much worse, now here go to the bathroom and put these on, and wash your face, we have work to do," Isabelle tossed Clary the handful of clothing she had in her hands and pointed to the bathroom.

Clary caught the clothes and stood from the bed but as she was walking to the bathroom she realized what the clothing was, "Izzy, what are you thinking?"

Isabelle winked at Clary, "Oh I promise you, it's going to be good, really good, now get dress and hurry."

XxXxXxX

Clary was shaking by the time she entered Isabelle's bedroom again, she couldn't even bring herself to look at her own reflection in the bathroom; she felt dirty for wearing such little clothing.

"Izzy," Clary's voice was unsure, her eyes landing on Isabelle immediately, she would probably laugh Clary back in the bathroom, Clary knew she looked ridiculous.

Isabelle motioned for Clary to come out further, "get your hot little butt out here; I still need to work on your face and hair."

Clary nodded; chewing on the inside of her cheek she walked further into Isabelle's bedroom, slowly making her way to the vanity, "Iz, I feel stupid."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and pointed to the chair, "sit, I'm ignoring that statement for the moment," Isabelle started with Clay's hair, she left it down, taking the curling iron, Isabelle added more volume to Clary's already natural curly hair.

Isabelle finished with Clary's hair pretty quickly and moved on to her face, "now Clare, this time I'm only doing to give you a little blush, mascara and pink lip gloss, we want you to look natural tonight, like a blushing angel."

Clary eyed Isabelle as she worked, "I still don't understand why you're making me wear this, what's going on?"

"Shhh, I'm almost done," Isabelle's tone was serious as she continued to work on Clary's face, "there all done, now come on," Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her over to her floor length mirror, "tell me, what you see?"

Clary eyed herself carefully in the mirror, her face looked sweet, even sexy in her own way, her red curls were big and bold, flowing wildly all over her body in soft ringlets, Clary's eyed moved down slowly taking in her black bustier, it was sheer black lace with black satin bows placed on her hips, she was also wearing garters to match, Clary turned so that she could see the back of her sexy lingerie, her bustier had a laced up back that did wonders for Clary's curves and the black lacy underwear lined her butt just so you could see a peak of her cheeks.

"I'm not getting any younger here Clary," Isabelle's voice was impatient.

Clary smiled, like really genuinely smiles, "I think, I think I look a little sexy," her eyes were still on her reflection in the mirror.

Isabelle grinned, "damn straight you look sexy, now come on we've got to get going," Isabelle threw Clary a black trench coat and pointed to a pair of black high heels, "put that on, the shoes may be a bit big but no worries, you won't have them on long."

Clary did as Isabelle asked, "Okay Iz, I think it's time to tell me what you're planning," Clary was trying to keep her breathing under control and not freak out as she stepped into the heels Isabelle had placed out for her.

Isabelle stood at the door to her apartment, "I'm going to help you shag my brother."

Clary froze, "What?"

"Don't get all dramatic on me Clare, you're not shagging him tonight of course, no tonight is the preview, you're going to make him squirm, let him see how hot you are, you're going to have him chasing after you like a dog in heat," Isabelle was pleased with herself, Jace Wayland had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

Clary walked toward Isabelle, "Izzy, I don't know about this."

"Do you want to get laid or not," Isabelle had her hands placed on her hips.

"I want to get laid, eventually," Clary admitted.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Isabelle pulled Clary with her out the door.

"But I really like Jace, Dr. Wayland, I don't want to hurt him Izzy," Clary was twisting her fingers as the two of the walked out in the night air.

Isabelle was waving her hands in the air for a cab, "Believe me Clary, you will be in no way hurting my brother, play your cards right and you may just end up having him fall for you, hard."

Clary hated to admit it but the sound of Jace Wayland falling her sounded appealing, very appealing, "Okay Iz, I'm in, tell me what to do."

Isabelle opened the cab door, waving Clary in, "Okay this is what you're gonna do," she whispered to Clary after giving him the directions to Jace's apartment.

XxXxXxX

Clary was standing outside of Jace's apartment, Isabelle had went over what she needed to do but now that Isabelle was gone Clary was feeling a bit uneasy, what if he didn't want her the way she wanted him, what if she made a fool of herself, what if he laughed at her? Clary was about to turn around and make a run for it when Jace's front door opened.

"Clary," Jace's eyes were surprised to see her.

Clary tried to smile but she knew without a doubt it looked pitiful.

"Would you like to come in?" Jace looked worried about her, maybe Isabelle was right, maybe he did like her.

Clary nodded, "thanks," she walked past Jace into his apartment, her green eyes taking in his very modern style; everything was nice clean and white.

"Um, why don't we have a seat on the couch," Jace shut the door, placing his hand on the small of Clary's back, he ushered her into the living room.

Clary could hear her heels clicking against the hardwood floors as she walked through Jace's apartment, the clicking sound was keeping her cool, calm and collected.

"Would you like to take off your coat," Jace and Clary were standing beside in his living room now.

Clary blushed, she could feel the heat radiating through her body, she was really about to do this, she was going to try and seduce Dr. Jace Wayland, "well actually, you know what never mind," Clary turned pretending she was about to make a run for it but just like Isabelle said, Jace grabbed her arm.

"Clary, what's wrong?"

Clary was looking down at Jace's feet, he had nice big feet, she wondered if it were true what people said about guys with big feet, "It's just since me and Izzy are fighting I couldn't go to her, and, well you're the only other person I can talk to about this kind of stuff, look I'm sorry Dr. Wayland, I shouldn't have come here," Clary bit her bottom lip just like Isabelle instructed.

"No, no, I'm glad you're here, please ask me anything, anything at all," Jace's voice seemed nervous or that's what it sounded like to Clary anyways.

"You sure," Clary waited for Jace to nod, when he did she continued, "okay, well do you mind sitting on the couch?"

Jace raised one of his eyebrows, "okay."

When Jace had taken his seat on the couch, Clary walked over to him and stood right in front of him, "I wanted to ask Isabelle's opinion about what to wear under my outfit, for you know, when I do the deed," Clary was looking down at Jace, she could tell he was trying to remain professional but there was something there, she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Okay, what was your idea," Jace smiled up at Clary.

Clary's hands were visibly shaking as she dropped her hands to the tie on the trench coat, "It'd be easier to show you," Clary could tell by the change in Jace's eyes, he was excited, very excited.

Clary untied the trench coat, allowing it to fall to the ground around her, "What do you think?"

Jace's eyes went wild, his hands raised in the air as if he were going to grab her but then he quickly sat them down beside him on the couch, "you look, um, it's, damn Clary you're beautiful."

"Really," Clary thought Isabelle had told her that Jace would say she's hot or sexy but beautiful, maybe it's because he hasn't seen the back yet, "what do you think about the back," Clary turned slowly, allowing Jace to take in the full effect of her lingerie, when her back was to him Clary looked back to see Jace swallowing, oh yeah, Isabelle totally knew what she was doing, "Jace, what do you think?"

XxXxXxX

Okay guys a new chapter for _**Talk Dirty to Me**_ , hope you enjoy, let me know what you think

Please read and review, you all know how much a LOVE to read all of your reviews.

If you haven't checked out my other stories please do: _**The Stand, Finding Clary, Dying Young, The Sperm Donor, The Stand**_ and _ **For the Love of the Game.**_

 _ **As always I do not own the characters, just my crazy plot!**_


	9. Chapter 9

XxXxXxX

Jace felt his breath leave him, did she really just ask him how he liked the back, "Um, it's good, I mean you look amazing from back here," Jace sighed; he really needed to get a grip before he did something, something he may regret, like throwing Clary down on his leather couch and have his way with her, taking her in every way possible, have her screaming his name over and over again, okay he may not regret it but he still needed to stop thinking that way about her.

He shut his eyes tightly, desperately trying to reign in his emotions before he did something he would surely regret, "Clary," he almost wished that she had snuck out when he closed his eyes.

"Yes Dr. Wayland," her voice was seductively sweet and it caused Jace's body to stiffen as he kept his eyes closed tightly, he knew if he dared to open them, it would be over for him.

Jace could feel his body relaxing when he felt a warm breathe close to his ear, "Dr. Wayland, please open your eyes," chills ran up his spine as her warm breathe tickled the tip of his ear, oh how he wanted to desperately taste her breath, feel her moan against him.

"I don't think that would be wise at the moment," Jace chuckled nervously, when the hell did Jace Wayland get nervous around a girl?

"Why is that," Clary asked, her breast barely touching the outside of his arm causing him to feel a burning sensation spreading throughout his body.

Jace shifted on the couch trying to create a space between the two of them, "Clary, I don't think I can do this right now, you should go," his voice was filled with lust.

Jace could hear Clary's naked skin move across the couch as she whispered, "What if I don't want to go?"

Jace chuckled nervously, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me," Jace ran a hand through his messy curls, "Clary you, I want you here, I do but it's not a good idea for you to be here, especially dressed like you are."

"Open your eyes Dr. Wayland," her lips were at his ear again and damn it felt good, too good, "please open your eyes."

Jace sighed in defeat, he slowly opened his eyes finding Clary on all fours staring at him like he were her prey, "Clary what are you doing," his voice cracked, what the fuck was that?

Clary sucked her bottom lip in her mouth as she leaned into him, "can I tell you something Dr. Wayland, something you don't know, something you need to know."

Jace swallowed, did he want to know what she had to say, hell no all he wanted was to have his tongue trailing all over her body, sucking every piece of that perfectly white milky skin, hearing her moan, seeing her squirm underneath him, "ye, ye-ah, go ahead tell me."

Jace could tell whatever it was that Clary was about to reveal was embarrassing because she began to blush, her entire body becoming a heavenly shade of pink, "promise you won't get mad."

Jace nodded, he couldn't speak, not now, not when his restraints were barely there.

Clary's green eyes sparkled with something he couldn't quite understand, "Okay, remember you promised," Clary moved closer and closer, moving up to where she was now sitting on her knees, he body pressing into his in the most delicious way, "Dr. Wayland, what would you say if I told you that I was trying to seduce you, that I decided I want you to be the one to take my virginity."

Jace felt what little air he had in him leave, did she just day what he thought she said, "What?"

Clary smiled, moving one of her hands to his curls, her nails scrapping against his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm trying to seduce you, Jace.

"Why," he didn't know how to respond, his body in complete bliss and torture all at the same time.

Clary continued running her hands through his hair as she sat up and lifted one of her legs, moving it across his lap, "I like you Dr. Wayland, and I know you know how to make a woman feel good," bloody hell she was straddling him now, she was pressing her entire body into him, "you do know how to make me feel good, don't you Dr. Wayland, please make me feel good," she placed her hands on his shoulders, moving her nails down his arms in a very slow pace making his entire body shiver, "please show me, show me how good it feels to have your hands all over me," Clary leaned forward, her lips hovering right above his, "show me how good it feels to have you moving inside me."

Jace lifted his hands to where they were almost touching her but not quite, "Clary, I, um, don't, this wouldn't be a good, hell, this isn't a good idea, you're not thinking this through."

Clary moved her lips to where they were lightly brushing across his, "don't think Jace, just touch me, because I feel you and you feel good, so so good, please just feel me, please."

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck," Jace hissed as he grabbed her waist roughly and attacked her mouth with his.

XxXxXxX

Clary had forgotten everything Isabelle had told her a while ago, being in Jace's presence did that to her and now that his mouth was on hers, moving perfectly with hers, she couldn't think of anything besides him, wanting more, needing more.

Clary moved her hands back to Jace's hair, pulling at the ends of his locks as she opened her mouth more to him, "Jace," she moaned against his lips as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth with a force that would have caused her to fall back if it weren't for the fact he was holding her against him.

"Hmmm," he moaned as he continued to kiss her, god he was perfect.

Clary's heart was racing, her fingers trembling as she moved her hands down to his shirt, she wasn't planning on going any further this but now she couldn't think of anything else but touching him, all of him, she moved her hands under his shirt, "Off, now please," she pulled away just enough from him to begin pulling his shirt up.

Jace looked at her in shock, his golden eyes darting between her green, questioning her silently, "Jace, just feel me, no questions, not now," she continued to pull his shirt up his sides.

Jace bit his bottom lip, he was fighting with himself but she wouldn't let him change his mind, she couldn't, her body was a ticking time bomb and his body was the key, the only key to unlocking the bomb inside of her, "Jace, please, let me feel you, all of you."

Jace didn't answer, before Clary could think he had he flipped on her back, him hovering over her shirtless, her green eyes wanted to ravage every part of him but she couldn't break her eyes away from his, they were filled with a fire that she had never seen on any man before and it was intoxicating, "touch me Jace, touch me."

Clary's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his hands moving over her, his hands were fucking fantastic, he knew exactly where to touch, how much pressure to apply, "more Jace, more," Clary arched her body up trying to feel more, she had no idea what she wanted more of but whatever it was she knew she needed it and Jace was the only one that could give her more of what she needed.

"Tell me Clary," his voice was thick, dark, mouthwatering, "tell me what you want?"

Jace pushed her back down against the couch with his strong hands, but that's not where she wanted his hands, she knew where she wanted his hands and she knew what she wanted his hands to be doing, "you do know Clary, you know what you want, what you need," Jace ran his lips down her chest, his tongue lightly licking her skin that was not covered by the damn lingerie, "tell me baby, tell me what you want me to do, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Clary growled in frustration as she moved her hands to her hair, pulling at her now messy curls, "Jace, please."

Jace chuckled against her skin and oh it was maddening, "not til you say it, you know what you want baby, just say it."

Clary shook her head, she knew what she wanted, she wanted him to take her, take every bit of her, "I want, I, I want."

Jace pressed his body harder to hers making her gasp in pleasure, she could feel him against her and holy hell it was delicious, "come on baby, you can say it, say it for me Clary, come on baby," his teeth was grazing her ear causing her body tremble.

"Take me, take me now, please Jace, right now," Clary begged as she moved her hands to wrap around his muscular waist, trying to pull him even closer to her.

Jace pulled back though, his eyes gazing down into her green, searching for something, "Clary, are you sure about this, we don't."

Clary moved one of her hands to cover his mouth, "Stop, just stop, I want this, I want you, so no talking, you asked me to tell you what I wanted and you'd give it to me, I told you what I want, I want you to take me, right now, right here, take me Jace, take me."

Clary watched as Jace closed his eyes, she knew he was trying to decide if he should give in or stop, "Jace," she couldn't let him change his mind.

Jace didn't answer instead he crushed his mouth down on hers, his hands began to pull at her lacy lingerie, "God you're so perfect Clary, beautiful and perfect," he whispered against her mouth as his hands began to pull the lingerie with a force that could possibly tear it to pieces, not that Clary cared one bit.

Cary could feel the fabric giving but just as Jace began to pull the lace down her arms a loud banging came from his front door.

XxXxXxX

Okay guys, here is a new chapter to Talk Dirty to Me, hope you enjoy!

Please read and review, tell me what you think, I need your reviews, all of them, please!

Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

As always, I do not own the characters, just the crazy plot!


	10. Chapter 10

XxXxXxX

Clary could feel the fabric giving but just as Jace began to pull the lace down her arms, a loud banging came from his front door.

XxXxXxX

Clary could feel his heart racing against her chest as Jace stilled above her. "Clary," he murmured. His voice was rough, ragged, and God it was sexy. "I — there's someone at the door." He still had the lace from her lingerie fisted in his hands.

Clary shook her head, "No, no," she begged, her hands moving across his well-defined abs, "don't leave me, I'm burning, I'm burning all over, for you." Clary wrapped her small hands around Jace's lower back, pulling him impossibly closer to her. "Help me, Jace. Please, I need you."

Jace relented against her, easing his body down to hers. "Clary," he said, his hands moving from her lingerie to cup her face, his golden orbs darting between her green ones, "are you sure? I mean is this what you really want?" he breathed, "because if we go any further I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

Clary licked her lips, faintly aware of the incessant banging in the background. She knew Jace was giving her an out. He was trying to protect her, make sure she was ready, "I know this," Clary whispered, lifting her face so that her lips were skimming across Jace's. She began to trace the lining of his lip with her tongue. "I want you to fuck me, Dr. Wayland." Clary felt Jace's calloused hands move from her face to her hair, and he pulled her head back roughly, not giving her time to take a breath before his mouth was on hers.

Jace pressed every inch of his body into Clary's while his right hand slowly made a path down to where she needed him the most. "Clary," he said, his voice strained, "I'm going to touch you now, okay?"

Clary grabbed Jace's face with both of her hands, pulling him closer with desperation. "God, yes, do it now," she breathed as her nails dug into his perfect tan skin.

Clary felt Jace's fingers brushed lightly over her mound. Her body was shaking as he fisted her panties and pulled them to the side. "Clary," Jace swallowed, "I'm going to put my finger inside of you, it may sting at first but I promise you it'll feel good in the end."

"Jace," Clary whined. The heat from her body was spreading like wildfire; she needed a release and she needed it now. "Stop, just do it, touch me — touch all of me."

Jace let out a shaky breathe, closing his eyes he rested his forehead on Clary's, his fingers moving toward her center. "Clary," he groaned, "you're wet, so wet."

Clary pushed her body down. She was tired of the talking, she was tired of the teasing, she was tired of his soft touches. What she wanted — no, _needed_ — was for him to be inside of her. Now. "Ja — " His name died on her lips as she felt Jace's fingers begin to move, closer and closer to where her body was throbbing.

Clary wanted to tell Jace what she wanted him to do, but she couldn't. She was incoherent, unable to plead or beg or implore. Her body and mind felt like a volcano, festering and bubbling and _building,_ preparing to erupt.

Jace's long fingers were teasing her sex as he moved them between her folds excruciatingly slow. "Baby, you're going to feel so good when I'm inside you."

Clary suddenly felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as Jace's magical touch worked on her clit. "Oh," she moaned. Her breathing was erratic and she began to arch her body off the couch.

"Shhh," Jace cooed in her ear, "its okay, baby." Clary could hear Jace's soothing voice like a beacon as he tried to reassure her that this was okay. That what she was feeling was normal. But it wasn't — she had never had this happen. Never felt like this before. Not ever.

Clary shook her head while her body was pulsating with a need she had never experienced. Her heart was pounding against her chest violently, and her vision was becoming hazy as sweat began to trickle down her face. "Hmmmm." Clary felt a loud moan leave her mouth as she tilted her head back against the couch.

Jace chuckled, "That feel good, baby?" Somewhere in the back of Clary's mind she knew she should be pissed at his assyness but right now she couldn't care less."You're going to scream my name, aren't you Clary?"

"J-Ja —" Clary breathed as his finger entered her. The feeling was foreign making her want to pull away at first but then something happened, something amazing: Jace began to move his finger inside of her.

Clary could feel every inch of her body tremble. She knew she was teetering on the edge of a cliff, but she was ready. Ready to fall into a euphoric bliss.

"What the hell!" a female shrieked, causing Clary to come crashing down from her high.

XxXxXxX

Jace literally jumped at the sound of Isabelle's voice. "Izzy, what the hell are you doing here — how'd you get in?" He removed his body from Clary's as he turned to stare at his sister.

Isabelle was standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips, her face radiating with anger. "I came here to ask you to help me with Clary, but _obviously_ you're taking care of her on your own." Isabelle shook her head disapprovingly at him.

Jace sighed, his golden eyes gazing down at Clary for a moment but he quickly looked away. He knew that if he hadn't, he wouldn't be able to resist not touching her, no matter if his sister was standing only a few feet away from them. "How'd you get in?" he repeated.

Isabelle stomped one of her heels against his hardwood floors."The key, you dumbass." She held up a small golden key in the air. "I'd been knocking so long that I went to find the landlord. Of course it took some persuading, but he finally gave me a key to your apartment."

Jace covered his face with his hands, Clary's scent still lingered on his fingers causing his shaft to twitch with need, a need to be inside of her, "Iz, leave now," he gritted his teeth as he moved his hands down to his side, balling them tightly into fists.

Isabelle surprised Jace by laughing. "You've got to be joking." Her long ponytail shook from side to side as she continued to laugh, "I'm not leaving. Not without Clary."

"Maybe she doesn't want to leave with you," Jace fired back as he glared at his sister.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, a mischievous smile appearing on her face, "I think that's something we need to ask Clary, don't you, dear brother?"

Jace moved his vision to the couch presumably thinking Clary would still be there, but she wasn't. She was gone. "Clary?" His voice was frantic as he spun around, only to find her pulling her trench coat around her tiny form. "What are you doing?"

Clary wouldn't meet his gaze. "Leaving," she murmured. Her voice sounded quiet — hurt even. "I shouldn't have come." She finished securing her coat. "I'm sorry, Dr. Wayland."

Jace's chest tightened as his eyes continued to search Clary's face. He was silently pleading with her to look at him. "Don't do this." His arm reached out to touch her but she moved away from him. _God that hurt._ "Clary, please." He stepped forward as she took a small step back. _Why was she creating space between them?_ "Don't go. We need to talk."

Clary pulled her bottom lip in her mouth and began chewing on it. "No," she shook her head, her bright red curls successfully creating a curtain, hiding her from him. "No, we don't. We should forget it."

Jace felt the air leave him — did she really say that they should _forget_ what happened? "What?"

"Ja — Dr. Wayland." Clary had her hands clasped together tightly in front of her, "We — what," she breathed, lifting her head so that her emerald green could look into his golden ones. "It was nothing. We were just having some fun, right?"

Jace stood frozen. He was lost in a sea of green. "Clary," he said, closing his eyes to break their connection.

"Hey." Jace felt her touch on his chest. It was soft, delicate. "Dr. Wayland," she whispered. He let out the breath he was holding. "You don't need to beat yourself up or feel like you owe me anything." Her voice was sincere, sweet, and he opened his eyes, but looking down to see her beauty took what little breath he had left away from him.

Jace couldn't speak, his voice lost to him. "I'm going to go now." Clary leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his chest before turning away from him.

He watched in silence as his redhead walked away from him and toward Isabelle. He felt jealousy spread throughout his body as his own sister wrapped her arm around Clary, embracing her warmly. Jace stood by in silence as the two girls walked out of his apartment, leaving him there alone, confused and more than a little sexually frustrated.

XxXxXxX

"Did you see the look on his face?" Isabelle cackled as the two girls fell into the back seat of a cab. "That, my dear, was priceless." Isabelle had been thoroughly pleased with Clary's performance, going on and on about how Jace had been finally put in his place, but Clary didn't feel pleased with herself. She felt empty. Lost.

"Clary, did you hear me?" Clary blinked at Isabelle; she had no clue what was said. "You're not even listening to me, are you?" the other girl accused. Isabelle's brown eyes were watching Clary, studying every little piece of her.

Clary couldn't have Isabelle analyzing her. Not tonight. Not now. "Of course I'm listening."

Isabelle's eyes darted in between Clary's. "I don't think so." Isabelle placed a perfectly manicured finger on her red lips and began to tap them ightly. "There's something you're not telling me." Clary watched wide eyes as Isabelle continued. "There's something different about you. You're acting odd."

Clary shifted her body; she was more than uncomfortable and way past ready to be back at Isabelle's apartment. "Don't be silly, Iz."

Isabelle slowly removed her finger from her mouth. "No, there's definitely something different about you. I noticed it the minute you stood up from Jace's couch. Now, come on, spill. What is it? What happened?"

Clary bit down on the inside of her cheek. _What the hell was she supposed to say?_ She couldn't lie and tell Isabelle that she wasn't _just_ making out with her brother, when, in fact, she had almost fucked him. "I just feel bad," Clary shrugged, and it wasn't a lie. She felt horrible.

Isabelle leaned into Clary. "You're lying."

"What?" Clary felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she moved back from Isabelle.

"I'm not sure 'what' it is exactly." Isabelle scrunched her eyebrows together. "But it's something." She sat back with a smile, "I'm not worried though, I'll figure it out. Right now nothing can ruin this night. We were triumphant over my ass of a brother."

Clary let out a shaky breath; she was relieved that Isabelle had dropped their conversation. "I'm glad you're happy, Izzy."

"Oh, I am Clare. I'm ecstatic. _But_ ," she drawled, twisting her body so that she was facing Clary head on, "that doesn't mean I'll forget about you — and whatever _this_ is you're trying to keep from me. I'll find out."

"You are crazy," Clary tried to downplay, shaking her head and attempting a smile, but she knew it wasn't convincing. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Isabelle discovered all of her dirty little secrets.

"Come on Clary, we're here. Time to celebrate." Clary felt Isabelle's hand grabbing hers to pull her out of the cab.

Clary allowed Isabelle to pull her along behind her. Tonight she wouldn't argue about drinking. Right now there was nothing Clary wanted more. Right now she wanted to get so drunk that she would forget him, forget his eyes, his mouth, his touch, his warm breath fanning out over her body — _dammit_ ,she was going to hell. "Yeah, Iz, let's celebrate."

XxXxXxX

Okay guys here is a new chapter for Talk Dirty to Me – I hope you all enjoy it.

I have to give a HUGE shout out to my new Beta – ILOVEMESOMECAPTIANAMERICA – without her this chapter would not be what it is, Thank you, Thank you.

Also I want to say thank you to all of you that sent me uplifting messages and to all of you that offered me your assistance, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it – LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.


	11. Chapter 11

"Clar — " Isabelle started to yell but stopped when her phone began to play _The Stars Wars_ theme song.

Isabelle giggled like a silly school girl. "Clary, get your cute little ass out here on the double!"

Clary was in Isabelle's bathroom changing into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. "Give me a sec," Clary called as she pulled her messy curls in a bun on top of her head.

Stepping out of the bathroom Clary found Isabelle jumping around the room with a goofy grin on her face. "Are you okay Iz?"

Isabelle ran to Clary and grabbed both of her hands with her own. "He sent me a text!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she continued, "I thought he was tired of me but he was just busy. Isn't that great!"

Clary nodded slowly. "Yeah, Iz...That's great. Who are we talking about again?"

"Lord of the flies." Isabelle dropped Clary's hands and ran to the kitchen.

"Lord of the flies," Clary repeated quietly to herself. _She had heard that before, but where?_

Isabelle was too busy with whatever she was doing in the kitchen to pay attention to Clary.

Clary continued to repeat 'Lord of the flies,' over and over again in her head as she went to sit on the end of Isabelle's messy bed.

"Here." Isabelle handed Clary a crystal shot-glass filled with a brown concoction.

Clary took the glass from Isabelle reluctantly, her brows furrowing. "What's this?"

Isabelle gave Clary a devilish smile."Tweaked Buttery Nipple." She nodded encouragingly, insisting that the other girl "take a sip."

Clary's green eyes took in the milky brown drink. "Is it safe?"

"Good God, Clary. Stop being such a stiff." Isabelle rolled her eyes, huffing. "Drink the damn thing already, we have work to do."

Clary took a deep breath before pressing the glass to her mouth, _hear goes nothing._

Isabelle watched in amusement as Clary finally took a sip of the alcohol. "Good right?"

Clary's mouth tingled with a warm sensation as she took another taste. The warmth of the drink began to spread throughout her as she continued to savor the sweetness of the alcohol.

"I'm glad you like it," Isabelle laughed. Crossing her legs underneath herself as she sat down on the floor in front of Clary, the tall, brunette began to text someone on her phone.

"Who's that? Jace — ?" Clary internally cursed herself for daring to say his name when Isabelle's head shot up from the screen of her phone.

"Jace?" Isabelle questioned, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Instead of answering Isabelle's question, Clary finished off her Tweaked Buttery Nipple, and held the empty glass out to Isabelle. "Do you have anymore?" Clary hoped that she could get Isabelle sidetracked.

"Here," Isabelle said, taking Clary's empty glass and handing her the one she currently had in her other hand, "finish mine off."

Clary took the drink from Isabelle's hand eagerly; she had realized that she liked the sticky sweetness of this drink very much.

"Clare?" Isabelle had started texting again.

"Yep?" Clary felt good, really good, and her easy response could attest to her newly relaxed state of mind.

Isabelle placed her phone down on the bright turquoise rug she was sitting on. "What would you say to taking a call with me?"

Clary's bright green eyes were searching the inside of her empty glass; she had hoped that somehow it would magically refill itself. "What was that, Iz?"

"I see you liked your drink — well, drink _s_ ," Isabelle expressed.

Clary snickered, "I loved em." She held her empty glass up in the air, her words light and happy as she asked, "You got anymore?"

Isabelle pulled herself up to where she was sitting on her knees and reached out for Clary's glass. "In a minute. First, we have some business to discuss."

Clary frowned. "I don't wanna."

"Stop being silly, Clary. This is important." Isabelle stood from the ground and walked to the kitchen with the empty shot glasses. "I have to take a call tonight and I was thinking it'd be a good for you to join me."

Clary attempted to raise one of her eyebrows. _Damn, how do Jace and Isabelle make it look so easy?_

"Dammit Clary, pay attention." Isabelle stood in front of Clary with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Clary held her hands up in the air and dropped them back onto her grey sweatpants loudly. "I'm paying attention. I promise."

Isabelle scrunched her eyes together as she stared down at her redheaded friend. "You better be. This is important."

Clary nodded in agreement even though she really had no clue what Isabelle was talking about. "You're right. This. Is. Ser-ious."

"Fine. Whatever," Isabelle growled, muttering something _else_ too quiet for Clary to hear — though her imagination didn't leave much left to wonder about — in frustration as she flopped down on the bed beside her. "Now, Clary," Isabelle said, her brown eyes staring straight into Clary's green ones, "this call will be easy, okay? Lord of the flies is...understanding. I told him you were new. He doesn't mind you joining us on the call."

Clary blinked. Her thoughts were beginning to blend together. _Did Isabelle just say she wanted her to take a call_ with _her?_

"It'll be fine." Isabelle's voice sounded reassuring enough. "The guy is just so swee — He's nice."

If Clary didn't know better she'd think Isabelle had a crush on 'this guy,' Lord of whatever the heck he was. "What do I do?" Clary allowed herself to lean back against the bed. "Is it hot in here to you?"

Isabelle shook her head, "Nope. I'm fine." She stood from the bed and skipped to her closet. "You're going to love this Clary, I promise."

"Yeah," Clary agreed as she squirmed on the bed to get comfortable.

Isabelle came out of her closet carrying a small box in her hands. She dropped the box down on the bed beside Clary. "This, well — what's _inside_ are some of the props I use with Lord of the flies."

"Props?" Clary asked. She shifted her body so she could see what Isabelle had in the box. "Seriously? You use this stuff?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

Clary could have sworn Isabelle sounded a bit hostile towards her; maybe it was just the alcohol. "I just thought...You know what, nevermind."

"What?" Isabelle asked, her voice no longer threatening.

Clary shrugged, she was a little embarrassed to admit what she had been thinking.

"Come on. Tell me," Isabelle pushed.

Clary averted her eyes to Isabelle's colorful comforter. "I don't know. I just thought it'd be different." Clary could feel the other girl's eyes on her, "I thought you'd have sex toys! _There_. Okay? Are you happy now?" Clary's eyes were suddenly mesmerized with the bright orange flowers that overlapped the turquoise background on Isabelle's covers. So much so that she almost let herself forget that she had just had a severely humiliating outburst not even two seconds ago.

"Oh." Isabelle was biting her bottom lip to contain her laughter that was threatening to escape.

"It's not funny." Clary was beginning to get irritated with the brunette beauty.

Isabelle crawled onto the bed. "Is too." She leaned against Clary laughing.

" _Not_." Clary tried to sound angry but she couldn't.

"Was too. And you know it." Isabelle nudged Clary's shoulder with her own, "So. Let's see what we got here." Isabelle pulled the box up on her lap and began to sift through the items. "Lord of the flies is a different kind of client. He doesn't like the traditional type of role playing."

"Traditional?" Clary leaned into Isabelle as she spoke.

"Yeah. You know, 'Do you want to spank me?' kind of thing." Isabelle spoke as if the words coming out of her mouth weren't odd at all.

"Then what _do_ you say?" Clary was becoming more than a little confused. Isabelle's face grew red as Clary watched her. __ _Was Isabelle Lightwood blushing?_

"Um. Well...We do talk about sex most of the time. But sometimes... he just wants to _talk_. Like talk-talk."

Clary's green eyes widened as she studied her new friend. "Oh. My. God. You _like_ him!"

Isabelle's body stiffened as the words left Clary's mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You like him, don't you!" Clary knew somewhere deep down that Isabelle was not the type of girl you pushed for answers but right now, for some strange reason, she could care less.

"I think the alcohol is affecting your brain." Isabelle's body relaxed as she continued to look through the box. "Let's get on with this. Okay, this guy likes sci-fi. So, he's into Star Wars, comics and stuff like that." Isabelle pulled out a few comic books and handed them over to Clary, "I keep these around in case I need a good one-liner."

Clary gazed down at the comic books in her hand, reading some the titles out loud as she did. "Spiderman. Superman, The Hulk — What in the world?"

"Hey. You can get some really good stuff out of those," Isabelle protested. "Here. Take these too." Isabelle passed Clary a mini light saber, a storm trooper's toy blaster gun and a Star Trek toy communicator with sound effects.

Clary felt a smile forming on her face as her eyes scanned over the items Isabelle had handed to her. "Isabelle Lightwoo — "

Isabelle covered Clary's mouth with her hand to shut the tiny girl up. "Don't judge," Isabelle said as she tried her best to hide the smile that had already appeared on her face.

Clary held her hands up in surrender. Isabelle eyed her wearily. "You promise you're going to be good?"

Clary nodded back as Isabelle removed her hand from Clary's mouth. "Good, cause it's almost time," Isabelle sung out as she hopped up from the bed and ran towards the kitchen.

Clary suddenly felt sick. What if she screwed up? What if this guy, Lord of the flies, didn't like her? What if she made a total fool of herself? "Izzy, I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean, I haven't even learned how to 'talk dirty' to a guy yet."

Isabelle walked towards Clary, holding the two glasses from earlier in her hands. "Here," she said, handing Clary another Tweaked Buttery Nipple. "Truth is, there's no real way to talk dirty to a guy. You let him take the lead, and you follow." Isabelle twirled her long brown hair between her fingers. "Just let go. Enjoy the moment."

Clary's hands were shaking as she gulped down her drink. "Y-es, it's time."

Isabelle squealed before downing the rest of her alcohol.

XxXxXxX

Clary felt warm and fuzzy all over as her green eyes watched the two Isabelle's pacing in front of her. "You two look just so alike."

Isabelle stopped walking, "What are you even talking ab — ?"

Isabelle was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Shit, it's him." She jumped onto the bed, causing Clary to feel sea sick. "Now remember my name is Marilyn and your name is Ruby, got it?"

Clary took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. "Ye-ah, I got it."

"Show time," Isabelle proclaimed before answering her phone. "Hello, you've reached Marilyn, how will you be paying for my services today?"

The air in the room felt heavy and thick as Clary tried to concentrate on Isabelle.

"So, you already sent a payment through ? Kay, give me a minute to confirm." Isabelle began moving her fingers back and forth on her phone swiftly. "I have verified your payment and thank you for the very generous tip."

Clary fell back on Isabelle's bed and closed her eyes; she just needed to rest for a minute. Maybe longer.

"Ruby?" she heard Isabelle say. Clary's eyes flew open when she felt a sharp jab in her side, and they landed on Isabelle's toenails as they continued to dig into her ribcage.

"What the hell, Izzy?" Clary shot up to glare at her friend, but the quick movement made her head swim.

"Shut it," Isabelle hissed as she pointed at her phone.

"Oh." Clary sucked in her bottom lip and began chewing on it.

Isabelle continued to give Clary an evil glare but her voice was the total opposite: "You're going to just _love_ Ruby. I just know it."

Clary covered her face with both of her hands as Isabelle continued with her bullshit to the poor, lonely guy on the other end of the phone line.

"I'm going to put you on speaker now, is that okay?" Clary slowly lowered her hands from her face as Isabelle's smile widened. "Here we go." Isabelle placed her phone down on the bed between the two of them. "Lord of the flies, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend Ruby."

"Hey Ruby, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Clary swallowed. _His voice sounded familiar._

"You too." Clary's throat was dry and scratchy, causing her voice to sound like a whisper.

Isabelle chuckled nervously as she shot Clary a pointed glare. "Sorry about that, Ruby's a little nervous about the whole dirty talking-thing."

Clary gasped; did Isabelle really just throw her under the bus to a customer?

"Oh." Clary felt her stomach begin to turn as the man started to speak again. "Hey, that's not a problem, Ruby. We don't have to talk like that tonight." Clary glanced over at Isabelle who seemed almost disappointed. "You can ask Marilyn I was a mess the first month I called in, isn't that right Marilyn?"

Clary's stomach was still twisting and turning but she couldn't bring herself to move from where she was sitting, too intrigued by Isabelle's reaction to this customer.

Isabelle's face lit with affection toward a guy she had never even met. A guy she had never seen. "No, you weren't. You were cute."

Laughter filled the room from the other phone line. "Marilyn's being too forgiving. I promise you, Ruby; she had to teach me everything, step by step. I would get off the phone knowing how much she must've hated me."

"That's not true." Isabelle reached out and gripped her phone tightly. "I never hated you."

Clary let out a shaky breath, she wasn't sure if she was feeling lightheaded from the alcohol or from the uncomfortable situation she was currently in. "I think I'll just go."

"No, wait." His voice was pleading. "Just... Let's talk about something different. Any takers?"

Isabelle released the grip she had on the phone, "You could always talk about yourself, master."

Clary bit the inside of her cheek in order not to laugh at Isabelle calling someone master.

"You guys don't want to hear about that, do you?"

Clary saw that Isabelle seemed to genuinely want to hear about this guy so she made sure to agree. "Please, yes."

"Well, alrighty then. How about I start off by telling Ruby about my band?"

"Holy shit!" Clary cried out as she jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. She was about to lose everything in her stomach, but _that_ wasn't what had caused her outburst. Clary clung to Isabelle's white porcelain toilet as she threw up, all while Isabelle's voice could be heard stirring in the background. The customer's voice could even be heard once or twice as Clary finished emptying her stomach's contents. Flushing the toilet, Clary leaned her head back against the bathroom wall. She knew Isabelle would be furious with her but she wouldn't be the only one.

 _Simon_ would be too. Her best friend since childhood, her first kiss and now... her first customer.

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for Talk Dirty to Me, I hope you like it!

As always I do not own the characters just the crazy plot.

Please read and review!

A HUGE shout out to ILOVEMESOMECAPTAINAMERICA for being my Beta for this story – she's been fantastic!


	12. Chapter 12

Clary was still leaning against the bathroom wall when Isabelle got off the phone with Lord of the flies. "Well, that was a complete disaster," the dark haired girl commented as she walked over to the sink and turned on the water faucet. "Not a heavy drinker huh?" She handed Clary a wet wash cloth before sitting down beside her.

"Thanks, Iz." Clary wiped her face with the cool wash cloth before turning to meet Isabelle's gaze. She had expected her to be pissed but she wasn't. Isabelle's face held nothing but concern for her. "I'm so sorry," Clary said weakly.

Isabelle shrugged. "Lord of the flies wasn't mad. He's just like that." Clary watched as Isabelle leaned her head back against the wall and looked up at the stark white ceiling. "He was worried, though."

"About what?" she asked, while on the inside Clary was debating on _how_ she would break the news to Isabelle that she knew Lord of the flies.

Isabelle sat up. "You. He kept asking if you'd be okay."

Clary felt her stomach turn.

"You're not going to get sick again, are you?" Isabelle inquired, and Clary couldn't help but detect the unease in her tone.

"No. I'm fine," Clary said. Isabelle nodded but still scooted away from Clary in order to put distance between the two of them _just_ in case Clary would start blowing chunks again.

"Izzy... I need to tell you something. But I need you to promise not to get mad, okay?" Clary looked over at Isabelle to find her staring back at her.

"I already know," Isabelle said. Clary felt her heart pounding against her chest. _Did Simon recognize her voice?_

"You do?" Clary squeaked.

Isabelle pulled her legs up around her and placed her chin on her knees. "Yep." She reached up to pull her hair out its ponytail. "At first I was pissed," she relented, and Clary watched in silence as Isabelle's hair fell down to frame her face perfectly. " _But_ , "the other girl continued, "After I had time to think about it, I actually like the idea of the two of you together." Isabelle gave Clary a small, reassuring smile.

Clary blinked. _Had she missed something?_ "What are you talking about?"

"I told you. Why? What are _you_ talking about?" Isabelle was no longer smiling.

Clary placed the wash cloth on the floor beside her. "I don't want to be with him, Izzy. I just didn't like keeping it from you. That's it."

Isabelle's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to be with him?"

"I just don't feel that way about him. Sure, I care about him but not like that," Clary explained. Isabelle's body tensed. The confusion left her face replaced with something that made Clary think she was possibly angry.

"So, what I'm hearing is that you're using him?" Isabelle stood from the floor. Her brown eyes were dark as she glared at Clary who was still sitting on the floor. "What is it? You think you're too good for him or something?"

Clary opened her mouth to speak but the look on Isabelle's face stopped her. "Let me tell you something Clary Fray," she snapped. "You'd be lucky to get someone like him. He's a great guy. Sure, he can be an ass but that's just his way of protecting himself. Deep down he's got so much love to give. But you'll never find out since you've already decided he's not worthy of you! Perfect little Clary Fray!" Isabelle growled as she ran her hands through her long brown hair. "I would've never pegged you as a judgmental bitch. Guess I was wrong."

Clary opened her mouth and then shut it. _Who did Isabelle think she was?_ She knew nothing about her past with Simon. Not one damn thing. " _Me?_ A judgmental bitch? Really, Isabelle?" Clary pulled herself up off the floor. "I'm not the one who's going around calling people names. _You_ are!" Clary moved to where she was standing toe to toe with Isabelle. Her body was radiating with anger as she craned her neck so she could look at Isabelle straight in the eye.

"I suggest you watch what you say before I have to teach you a lesson," Isabelle seethed. Clary felt a chill run through her body as she listened to Isabelle's threatening words but she refused to be bullied even if she ended up getting her ass handed to her.

"Then I suggest that you think before you speak!" Clary leaned her body into Isabelle's. She knew she was pushing her luck but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Isabelle chuckled darkly crossing her arms over her chest. "You're something else aren't you?" She shook her head lightly. "You walk around acting all sweet and innocent. When you're nothing but a cold-hearted bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else." Isabelle kneeled down to Clary's height. Her hot breathe running over the red headed girl's face. "I gotta tell you this: You put on a good show. Had me fooled."

Clary took a small step back. She hated to admit it but Isabelle's words had hurt her. Deeply. Clary thought that she could trust her. She thought that they were friends. "How? Who gives you the right to judge me?" Clary's voice was no longer loud with anger because she wasn't _angry_ , she was hurt. "I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you."

"I thought we were too." Isabelle stepped back and turned away from Clary. "Just get out. Leave." She walked out of the bathroom, leaving Clary staring after her.

Clary was dumbfounded. How did her admitting that she knew Simon cause this? And why would Isabelle want her to be with Simon when it was clear that Isabelle liked him? No. She wasn't leaving until she got the answers she wanted. The answers she deserved. "Isabelle?" Clary stomped out of the bathroom. "Isabelle Lightwood!" Clary's green eyes scanned the room looking for Isabelle. "We're not finished."

Isabelle's head popped out from her closet door. The look on her face let Clary know that _she_ was finished with their conversation, but Clary refused to let Isabelle have her way. Not this time. "You may be finished but I'm not done."

Isabelle stepped out of her closet. "Fine, Talk. But I warn you Fray, you're playing with fire."

Clary swallowed. Isabelle placed her hands on her hips, ushering for the other girl to spill her guts impatiently. "Go on and talk. And when you're finished I want you to get the hell out. And stay out. Stay away from me. And stay away from Jace."

"Jace? Why would I?" Clary's eyes widened as a vein on Isabelle's forehead surfaced from her skin. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I strike a nerve? I forgot that the great Isabelle Lightwood isn't used to hearing the word 'no.'"

Isabelle's jaw tensed. "I mean it. Shut up! This is your last warning." She moved her hands down to her side, balling them into tight fists. Clary held her ground; she refused to back down from Isabelle.

"What? What are you going to do if I don't? Hit me. Beat me up. Is that it?" Clary could feel the tension in the room as she spoke. She could _smell_ it. "Go ahead, hit me." Clary silently prayed that Isabelle would not act on what she was saying. "But in the end it won't matter," she breathed. "You'll still be a bully that's pissed over what?" Clary raised her shaky hands in the air and dropped them back down hitting her sides when they fell. "Because I refuse to be with a guy that I don't want. But since you say we should be together I guess I should forget the way I feel. Do what Isabelle tells me to. Right? No one says no to Isabelle. Well guess what? NO! No! No-ooooo!" Clary started laughing. She wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that the whole situation was hysterical or if it was because she was on the edge of hysteria. "And the crazy thing is. _You_. Like. Him."

Clary placed her hands on her knees and leaned over breathing hard. Between fighting with Isabelle and the hangover she was exhausted. "Are you sick or something?" Isabelle asked, her voice laced with disgust.

Clary lifted her head to look at Isabelle. "Yes. I am sick — remember me throwing up in your bathroom just an hour ago?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air, dismissing what Clary had just said. "Not that. What the hell you said about me liking him."

Clary sighed and stood. "Iz, you may not want to admit it, but you do. I've seen it. Your face lights up when you talk to him."

"You're fucking crazy." Isabelle shook her head. "That's just — that's just disgusting. IF, and that's a big if, my face lights up it's because I love him. But not like that. That would be wrong — just gross."

Now it was Clary's turn to get angry. Simon wasn't gross. And why would it be disgusting for Isabelle to be with Simon but not Clary? "So what you're saying is I'm not too good for him but you are?"

"Clary. Do you even hear what you're saying?" Isabelle was looking at Clary like she had grown three heads. "I mean, it wouldn't be like dating Alec, but still."

Clary wrapped her arms around herself. "What's Alec got to do with this?"

"He's my brother. I would never, I repeat _never_ date my brother." Isabelle was speaking slowly, acting as if Clary was too stupid to understand what she was saying. "Jace may not be my biological brother but he is still my brother."

Clary placed her hands over her face and screamed loudly. "What the fuck are you talking about Isabelle? What does Alec or Jace have to do with Simon?"

When Clary removed her hands she found Isabelle standing silently. Her mouth was open but nothing came out. Clary was over it. She was tired of fighting. She made a move to step around Isabelle but as she did Isabelle's hand shot out and grabbed her roughly. "Who's Simon?" Isabelle asked.

"You know, _Simon_." Clary and Isabelle's eyes were still locked as Clary spoke.

Isabelle's grip loosened on Clary's arm but she didn't release her. "You mean your first kiss that made you think you were kissing your brother?"

"Duh. Yes, my first kiss. My best friend Simon. The same Simon you were talking about." Clary was silent as Isabelle thought things over in her head.

"You thought I was talking about Simon? Why?" Isabelle's brown eyes bore into Clary's green.

Clary swallowed. Did she miss something? "If you weren't talking about Simon then who were you talking about?"

Clary could feel the intensity of Isabelle's eyes weighing down on her. "Nope. You first."

 _Holy shit, what did I do?_ "Um. Well you see," Clary managed, her mouth gaping. She could hear the shakiness in her own voice. "I thought you were talking about Simon. My bad." Clary tried to give Isabelle the biggest cheesiest grin she could muster. Isabelle wasn't having it. Not at all.

"I got that. What I want to know is WHY you thought I was talking about him. Especially seeing as I've never met the guy." Isabelle's grip tightened again.

Clary frowned. She was in some deep shit. "Izzy," she trailed off. Clary knew that once she finished speaking that Isabelle would freak the fuck out. "Lord of the flies." Isabelle's big brown eyes were wide with questions as she kept them on Clary. "That's him. Simon is Lord of the flies. That's why I thought you were talking about Simon. I'm so sorry, Isabelle."

Isabelle released Clary's hand. "Oh my," Isabelle whispered as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Lord of the flies is Simon. _Your_ Simon." Isabelle repeated as she moved away from Clary and went to her bed. She pulled her covers back and crawled under them and pulled herself into a tiny ball.

Clary's heart dropped at the sight of childlike Isabelle. "No, Izzy." Clary carefully approached Isabelle's bed on the opposite side Isabelle was on. "Not _my_ Simon." She kept her eyes on Isabelle as she slid under the covers with her friend. "Not my Simon." Clary reached out slowly and placed her hand over Isabelle's intertwining them. " _Your_ Simon."

Isabelle sniffed. _Was she crying?_ "You really think so?"

Clary smiled. "Yes."

Isabelle laughed softly. "You think he'd like me if we met?"

Clary scooted her body closer to Isabelle's. "I know so. He'd think he was dreaming."

Isabelle laughed again but then stopped. "I'm sorry Clary. I should've never yelled at you."

"It's okay. I yelled too." Clary was beginning to feel the heaviness of the past two days weighing down on her. Isabelle's bed was relaxing, not only her body but her mind as well.

"Yeah. Remind me to tell Jace never to fight with you."

Clary's body buzzed at the mention of Jace's name.

"Jace?" Clary squeaked.

Isabelle bit her bottom lip as a mischievous grin crept across her lips. "Clary. You're clueless. Don't you wanna know who I was talking about?"

Clary shook her head.

" _Jace_. I was talking about my brother Jace the entire time." Clary pulled her hands away from Isabelle's and covered her face. How could she be so dense? Of course she Isabelle had been talking about Jace.

"I am so embarrassed," Clary whined as she moved her hands away from her face.

"Me too." Isabelle reached out grabbing both of Clary's hands with her own. "Do you realize that we were about to rip each other's heads off over a misunderstanding about a guy."

Clary and Isabelle laid there staring at each other in silence for several minutes before they both erupted in a fit of laughter.

XxXxXxX

"Clary, you asleep?" a voice whispered. Clary was on the verge on sleeping when Isabelle started pulling at her arm.

"Yes," Clary mumbled, hoping Isabelle would leave her alone and let her sleep.

"You can sleep. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad we're friends."

Clary smiled. "Me too, Iz."

"And as your friend I'm going to help you and my brother."

"Mmmhmmm," Clary hummed, not really caring what Isabelle had to say.

"I can't wait plan your wedding. I've always wanted a sister!"

Clary's eyes popped open.

XxXxXxX

Hello my fellow fanfic readers – here is a new chapter for Talk Dirty to Me – ENJOY!

A HUGE thank you to ILOVEMESOMECAPTIANAMERICA – you are seriously AWESOME and AMAZING – I could not be doing this without you!

Please read and review – PLEASE!

I promise I have NOT dropped my other stories but right now I am really into Talk Dirty to Me and The Story of Us. I promise to get back to my other stories soon – PROMISE! Until then I hope you will be happy with this!

As always I do not own the characters just my crazy plot!

Thank you for giving my story a chance


	13. Chapter 13

Jace stood outside Isabelle's apartment leaning against the opposite wall with his hands shoved into the pockets of his worn denim jeans. He had been there for a while contemplating on what he should do. _Should he knock on the door?_ _What would he say if_ _Isabelle_ _opened the door? And what if it was Clary that opened the door?_

He growled as he hit his head against the wall. How did things get so complicated? Jace Wayland never let a woman get to him — but she had. _What made her special?_ "Fuck. Fuck Fuck," Jace hissed as he stood from the wall. Jace couldn't answer the questions that were swarming around in his head. He just knew he wanted her. He wanted her so bad.

XxXxXxX

"Clary, wake up." Clary groaned at hearing Isabelle's chipper voice.

"Go away Iz," Clary muttered, pulling the covers over her head. She was not ready to face her demanding friend.

"Fine," Isabelle replied.

 _Fine,_ Clary thought as she snuggled her body closer the pillows surrounding her body. _Wait_. Fine? When does Isabelle Lightwood concede? Never. Clary shot up from under the covers, her green eyes frantically searching around the room for the other girl. "Izzy?"

"Yes."

Clary's eyes landed on Isabelle. "What are you doing?"

Isabelle had her back to Clary as she peered through the peep hole at the front door of her apartment.

"Oh nothing," Isabelle shrugged. "Don't worry. You go back to sleep."

Clary pushed the covers off her body as she moved to get off the bed. "What are you doing?" Clary asked as she walked toward Isabelle.

Isabelle spun around when Clary reached her. "Nothing. Like I said. You want some coffee?"

"Sure. Coffee sounds good." Clary eyed her friend suspiciously. "Why were you staring out the peep hole?"

Isabelle grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet and began pouring coffee in it. "It's not important." She waved her hand in the air for Clary to come sit at the bar. "Black, right?"

"Yep." Clary pulled herself up on one of the tall stools, a daunting feat that made her feel as if she were a little girl again. Isabelle slid Clary the coffee cup across the bar, earning a smile from the redhead as the aroma of the coffee tickled her nose. "Thank you." She closed her eyes as she placed the cup to her lips, allowing herself to enjoy the warmth of the liquid as it filled her mouth.

"So..." Clary opened her eyes as she heard Isabelle's voice.

" _So_ what?" Clary asked placing her coffee cup down slowly.

Isabelle was grinning from ear to ear. "I just thought we should discuss your strategy."

Clary frowned. "Strategy?"

"Yes. Your strategy. I'm calling it operation Clace." Clary's mouth fell open at hearing Isabelle's words. _What the hell was Clace?_

"Um. Well — I don't... I mean — What?" Clary sighed dropping her forehead down on the bar. "Izzy. I can't do this."

"Yes. You. Can." Clary felt Isabelle's hand pulling at her curls.

"Ouch," Clary hissed. "That hurt." She sat back up as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Quit acting like such a baby." Isabelle shoved her hands on her narrow hips. "It's time for you to grow up and put your big girl panties on, Clary Fray."

"'Big girl panties?' Really, Iz?" Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Yep. Now let's get down to business." Isabelle let her hands fall from her hips and hang down against her sides. "We don't have much time so you've got to pay attention."

Clary rolled her eyes. For one she was aggravated that Isabelle could look so perfect this early in the morning, and two she wasn't sure she was ready to discuss her feelings for Jace. "Iz. I'm not so sure I can go through with this. What if this isn't real? I mean, what if it's just a crush or something?"

Isabelle huffed. "Well you better decide. You're running out of time."

Clary placed her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on the bar. "Why? Why don't I have time Iz?" Clary shook her head causing her messy curls to fall in a curtain around her. "I've never been in love. I don't know how it feels. I don't want to lead Jace on — not if it's not real. Not if this — whatever _this_ is that I'm feeling — isn't real."

Clary lifted her head expecting to find Isabelle glaring at her, but that's not what she found. "Isabelle?" Clary's eyes widened when she found Isabelle gazing down at her with tear-filled eyes. "Isabelle, what's wrong?" The stool shifted under Clary's weight as she squirmed on the stool, her green orbs traveling over Isabelle's face with worry.

Isabelle took a deep breath, running a hand through her dark brown hair. "I get it. I do." She turned to where her back was facing Clary. "It may surprise you but I've never been in love either." Clary gasped at Isabelle's revelation causing Isabelle to turn back to her. "Don't act so surprised."

"I thought since you weren't a — "Clary started but stopped when Isabelle cut in.

"What? You thought that since I'm not a virgin I've been in love." Clary swallowed and nodded silently, and the other girl merely rolled her eyes. "I haven't. You don't have to love someone to have sex, Clary. God. Sometimes you're so naïve." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Love is overrated anyways."

"How do you know?" Clary sat up straight as she questioned Isabelle. "You just said you've never been in love so how do you _know_ it's overrated?" Clary's voice softened as she watched a sadness fall over Isabelle's perfect features. "I think — no. I _believe_ love is something that creeps on you. It makes you feel almost overwhelmed. Love is bold, reckless, scary even. You want to know something, Izzy?"

Isabelle was leaning toward Clary as she spoke, her eyes bright with wonder. "Tell me."

"Sometimes," Clary whispered. "Sometimes when I think about your brother, when I think about Jace..." Clary took a deep breath. "I feel like the air has been taken away from me. I feel this tightness in my chest. I get nervous. I get scared." Clary's hands went to her messy red curls and pulled gently before dropping them back down onto the bar. "And that's when he's not even around. When we're in the same room, I have this feeling deep down in my stomach. It feels queasy almost. But when he kisses me..." Clary felt her cheeks redden. "When he kisses me I feel everything. I feel strong. I feel free." She closed her eyes, needing to free herself from Isabelle's curious eyes. "It scares the shit out of me.."

Clary's eyes were still closed when she felt Isabelle's hand covering her own. "Don't you see Clary?" Clary opened her eyes to find Isabelle's face only inches from hers.

"See what?" Clary's eyes darted between Isabelle's.

"You silly girl," Isabelle giggled. "You're falling in love with Jace if you're not already."

Clary blinked. "Wha — no, I mean I don't —" Clary closed her mouth and stopped talking. She did not have the words to say how she was feeling because the truth was she had no clue what she was feeling.

"Come on, Clary, think about it. How would you feel if you saw Jace with another girl? What would you do if you saw him kissing someone that wasn't you?" Isabelle's face was full of mischief as she waited for Clary's answer.

Clary's green eyes stared back at Isabelle's. _Could it be true? Could she be falling in love with Jace?_ "I would hate it," Clary's voice was barely a whisper. "I would hate it, Izzy."

"Good. Now go to the bathroom and jump in the shower." Isabelle removed her hands from Clary's and took a step back. "When you get out of the shower make sure to walk back in here with nothing but a towel wrapped around that tiny body of yours."

"What?" Clary scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Stop that. You'll get wrinkles." Isabelle was walking back to the front door as she spoke. "Go on." She returned to looking out the peep hole once again. " _Unless,_ " she drawled, shooting Clary a quick glance before turning her attention back to the peep hole, "you want Jace to see you like that because he's right outside this door. And I'm about to open the door in three, two —"

"Shit," Clary cried out as she stumbled off the stool, causing it to almost fall on the floor. She fixed the stool quickly before running to the bathroom. "I hate you Isabelle Lightwood."

Isabelle bit her bottom lip to contain her laughter as she slowly turned the doorknob. She was going to have so much fun with these two. "Jace? What on earth are you doing out here?" Isabelle made sure she looked completely shocked to find her brother standing on the other side of the hall.

XxXxXxX

Jace was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Isabelle's door opening. "Jace? What on earth are you doing out here?" Jace looked up to see a very shocked Isabelle staring back at him.

Jace swallowed. _What was he supposed to say? I'm here to see Clary? HELL NO!_ "I wanted to make sure you worked everything out with Clary."

Jace knew from the look on his sister's face that she didn't believe him. Not even a little bit. "O-ka-y then. Well are you going to continue to stand out here like a stalker or do you want to come in?"

 _No, absolutely not._ There was no way he was going to step foot in that apartment. Notwhile Clary was in there _._ "Yeah. Sure, why not." _Dammit._

"You coming or what?" Isabelle held her hands up in the air. Jace nodded. He pushed himself off the wall and moved toward Isabelle's apartment. _I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell._

Jace's eyes scanned Isabelle's apartment as soon as he walked through the door. _Where was she?_ He'd been standing outside Isabelle's door for hours and he never saw her leave.

"You know something," Isabelle started, and casually, her voice at complete ease — with just a hint of mischievous undertone. Jace spun around when he heard her shut the front door. A small, inquiring yet innocent smile played on her lips. "I've never seen you get so involved in one of your patients before." Isabelle was still standing at the door with her hands on her hips. _Holy hell she knows. She knows!_

Jace chuckled nervously. "What are you talking about, Iz?" _You know exactly what she's_ _talking about dumbass!_

Isabelle waved her hand back and forth in the air as she walked over to her bar and took a seat on one of the tall stools. "I don't mean it in a bad way. I think it's nice that you're helping Clary out and everything. Poor girl really needs someone to watch out for her you know?"

Jace felt his chest tighten. "Watch out for her?" He frowned as he sat next to Isabelle at the bar.

Isabelle held out her hands in front of her, examining her nails closely. "You know what I'm saying."

 _No. He didn't know and he was beginning to get pissed off that Isabelle wouldn't just tell him what she was talking about._ "No I don't."

Isabelle folded one arm across the other before shifting her body towards his. "Oh come on, Jace. Just look at her." _He wanted too. He wanted to look at ALL of her._ __"I mean she's a _virgin_. Wants to just get the deed over with." Jace listened to his sister's words closely. "Do you think she even knows what love is?"

 _Love?_ "What about love?" he gestured.

Isabelle's face dropped. Her head shot to the back of the apartment to where her bathroom was located. She bit her bottom lip before turning back to look at him with a worried expression. "What is it, Isabelle? What's wrong?'

"Jace," she said, "If I tell you, you've got to promise not to say a word. Clary would just die if she knew I told you. Promise me." Isabelle's eyes were wide as she waited for him to agree.

"I promise." Jace nodded, leaning toward his sister absentmindedly.

"Great." Isabelle's voice sounded relieved. "Clary told me something and it's big. Really big." _Spit it_ _out!_ Isabelle reached over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jace. Clary wants you to be her first. And her last." _Fuck yeah! Wait —_ last _? What does that mean?_

Isabelle still had her hands placed firmly on his shoulders as if she feared he'd run if she removed them. "She thinks... Or maybe, _just maybe_ she is... I don't really know."

"She thinks what, Iz? Just tell me already!" Jace knew that his voice came out a bit harsh but Isabelle was irritating the hell out of him.

Isabelle took a deep breath. "Clary thinks she's in love — with _you_ , Jace."

 _This is fucking awesome!_ __Jace bit the inside of his cheek to keep his excitement contained.

"I know she's delusional but, I mean, there's no way it would work," she continued breezily.

 _Why not?_ __

Isabelle pulled her hands away from his shoulders and placed them in her lap. "And I don't want you to beat yourself up about it. This is my fault. Not yours."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?"

Isabelle's shoulders slumped as she leaned into the bar. Her brown hair fell around her, hiding her face from Jace. "I know you don't love her. You can't. She'll be devastated."

 _I do! No. I mean I don't._ _I don't?_

" _But_ I think I've got an idea," she smiled, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to find Clary a man. That way we're both off the hook."

 _What? No._ Jace felt sick. _What was Isabelle thinking?_

"I've already got some guys in mind. You want to hear them?"

Jace nodded grudgingly, deep down listing off all the possible ways he could erase these 'guys in mind' from the earth. He felt like he just drank a cup of sand.

"Awesome," Isabelle beamed, standing from the stool and running over to her vanity.

Jace closed his eyes briefly. _Could he let Isabelle set Clary up with other guys? Could he watch another man touch her like he touched her? Like he still wanted to touch her._ "Jace? You still with me?" He opened his eyes to find Isabelle standing on the other side of the bar with a small sheet of paper in her hands.

"Yeah," Jace coughed to hide the uneasiness in his voice. Isabelle couldn't know how he felt. No one could.

Isabelle's dark brown eyes glanced down at the paper. "My first pick is Sebastian Verlac, then I have Kyle Jordan, Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, and, um... Well, that's it right now but I think it's a good start. Don't you?"

Jace jumped off the stool, sending it falling to the floor beneath him. _How could Isabelle want to set Clary up with guys like that? She was supposed to be Clary's friend!_ "Jace, what the hell are you doing?" Isabelle rushed around him to pick up the stool.

Jace felt anger coursing through his veins. "The question is what the hell are _you_ doing Isabelle?" Jace watched Isabelle pick the stool up off the floor before she turned back to him. "I thought Clary was your friend."

"She is." Isabelle stood defiant in front of him.

Jace pointed an accusing finger in Isabelle's face. "No. You're not her friend. Not when you're trying to set her up with guys like Sebastian Verlac and Will Herondale. Have you lost your fucking mind Izzy? There is no way in hell I'd let any of those guys take Clary out. They'd have to kill me first."

"Is that so?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow as her deep brown eyes studied him closely. Too close. _Had he said too much? Fuck yes!_

"Yes," Jace sighed. He knew he screwed up. He watched and waited for Isabelle's lecture but when she opened her mouth nothing came out because another voice filled the room. Her voice.

XxXxXxX

Clary took several deep breaths as she clutched the towel loosely in front of her. She was going to go for it. She was going to make the first move in operation Clace, even though she still had no clue what Clace even meant.

"Iz? " Clary called out as she walked out of the bathroom. "I don't have any clothes so I was hoping you'd — oh shit!" Clary stopped in front of a smirking Isabelle and a very shocked Jace.

XxXxXxX

So here is a new chapter for Talk Dirty to Me! I hope you love it!

To ILOVEMESOMECAPTIANAMERICA – I love you! You are so freaking awesome – I could not do this story without you.

As always, I do not own any of the characters just my crazy plot!

Please read and review. PLEASE!

Thank you for giving my story a chance.


	14. Chapter 14

"Cla-ry?" Jace's golden orbs traveled over Clary's still-wet frame. _Wet. Really. Fuck._ The only thing separating him from her perfectly naked body was that flimsy white towel her tiny hands were clinging to. _What he could have those tiny hands doing to his dic — STOP JACE! Look away. Look away._

"Clary, I was just telling Jace about a brilliant idea I had," Isabelle announced, clapping her hands together as she bounced up and down grinning wildly.

Clary's green eyes darted between Jace and Isabelle. "What brilliant idea?"

Jace continued to stare at Clary suddenly realizing that her mouth was the perfect size for his — _HOLY HELL. JUST STOP! STOP THINKING._ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, needing to get his shit together before he grabbed Clary and took her on the bed, the bar, or wherever the hell he could reach first.

"I was telling Jace that I made a list of guys we should set you up with," Isabelle continued, and her mischievous grin went unnoticed to Jace as his eyes flew open. _What the fuck?_ His fevered gaze landed on the brunette immediately. "We think it'd be good for you to get out there. Experience dating. And if the date happens to end with you getting deflowered it'll be the perfect ending to a fairytale." _We? Deflowered? Oh HELL NO! There will be no deflowering unless it's done by ME!_

Jace was about to open his mouth to yell all sorts of profanities at Isabelle but before he had the chance Clary spoke. To him. "Jac-Dr. Wayland. You think I should date other guys in order to lose my virginity?"

 _Why the hell does she have to look at me like that? In nothing but a fucking towel!_ Jace opened his mouth but closed it. He coughed, pretending to clear his throat. "No. Absolutely not." _Was that relief that he saw in her emerald eyes? No. It couldn't be._ "That list," he said, pointing an accusing finger toward Isabelle, "was all her. I had nothing to do with it."

Clary smiled, causing Jace's manhood to twitch. _God. There's that perfectly sized mouth again_. "That's a relief. I thought you two were planning to just pawn me off to some random guy." Clary turned away from Jace and walked toward Isabelle's closet. Jace's eyes got a perfect view of the underside of her smooth, round ass due to the size of the towel. _And, oh, how he wanted to reach out and touch it. Grab it. Lick it._ _SHIT!_

"What the hell are you playing at?" Isabelle hissed. Jace reluctantly tore his eyes away from Clary's body to address his cock-blocking sister.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jace could see the angry flames dancing in Isabelle's eyes as she glared at him. "I'm not going to let any of those dipshits take Clary's virginity. None of them are good enough for her."

"Tell me, Jace, if none of those guys are good enough, who is?" Isabelle was baiting him and he knew it.

Jace shrugged. "Hell if I know. She just deserves someone that will take care of her."

Something flashed in Isabelle's eyes as she stepped closer to him. "Like you?"

 _Yes. Yes. Yes._ "No. I didn't say that. I'm just saying she needs the right guy." _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Isabelle closed her lips together tightly, forming a thin, red line. If Jace didn't know better he would think she was pissed with him.

Suddenly a wicked grin appeared on Isabelle's face. Jace wondered if he should run. "You know," she drawled, "It doesn't matter." Her tone implied otherwise.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't?"

"Nope. We can find our girl a guy at the club Friday night, right?" Isabelle thought she had him. _Ha!_

"Yep. At the club." Isabelle glared at Jace before turning away from him. He relaxed instantly.

"Clary? You dressed yet?" Isabelle twirled her long brown hair between her fingers as she called out to the redhead.

"No. I'm still rubbing in this lotion that you ordered me to put everywhere," the other girl responded, so beautifully ignorant to her words' affect.

Jace felt a tremor run through his body as an image of a naked Clary applying lotion to her entire body popped into his head.

Isabelle squealed. "Jace. Our little girl is growing up. This is so exciting." Jace rolled his eyes as his sister continued to babble on. "Clary, I just want you to know that Jace and I are so proud of you. It's like we're your parents and you're leaving us to go out on your own."

"What?" Jace and Clary yelled in unison.

Isabelle shrugged. "Not literally. Geez that'd be gross." She shook her head as if to clear her mind of the disgusting thought. "Clary, what Jace and I are trying to say is, you're family. We're here for you. If you want me to dress you up, I'm game. And if you need to ask Jace about what to do to get a guy off, _he's_ game. Right, Jace?"

 _Hell to the fuck NO!_ "Yeah. Sure." Out of the corner of his eye Jace noticed Clary stepping out of Isabelle's closet, the towel still wrapped around her body. _Only_ the towel.

"Is that so?" Clary said.

Jace felt a lump forming in his throat. _Clary sounded pissed_. He turned his head to look at her as she approached the two of them. _Dammit! She_ looked _pissed too!_

Jace tried to swallow but he couldn't. "Yep," he whispered back as he placed his hand over his throat. "Iz, can I get some water?"

"Oh for goodness sakes Jace." Isabelle stomped toward the kitchen. Jace could only hope it was to get him something to drink.

"So, _Jace_?" _Shit._ Jace's eyes moved down stopping when they landed on a very angry Clary.

"Yes?" he said with a small, small voice. Jace gave Clary a smile but she wasn't having it.

"Here's your drink." Isabelle shoved a glass of water into his hand.

Jace nodded thanks to Isabelle before pressing the glass to his lips. The cool water felt refreshing as it saturated his dry mouth. Unfortunately, when he finished the glass of water he had to face the fiery hot redhead that was still staring up at him.

"Jace?" _Why was she still in a towel?_

"Yes. I'm listening. I promise." Jace passed Isabelle his empty glass as she muttered something under her breath along the lines of him being a lazy ass.

"Seeing as the three of us are 'family' and all," she started, a definite _tick_ to her words, "I thought that maybe I could get your opinion on something." Clary wasn't looking at Isabelle. She was looking at him, her green eyes staring into his golden ones.

"Of course, Clary," Isabelle replied as she came to stand beside Jace.

"Sure, Clary. Whatever you need," Jace conceded. Having Clary in the same sentence as family just felt wrong. Not that having her in the family would be a bad thing but it would be if she were his sister or blood related. Just thinking about Clary like that left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Good." Clary's hand gripped the towel that was wrapped around her body a little tighter. Jace noticed that she closed her eyes and her chest was moving up and down at a fast rate. _Is she okay?_ He was about to voice his concerns when Clary did the unimaginable. _There is no way she just dropped her_ _towel. No way._ Jace blinked once more. _Yes way!_ There standing in front of him was a very _naked_ Clary. Jace felt what little breath he had in him leave his body. He quickly shot a look at Isabelle but was surprised to see she seemed absolutely fine with the fact that Clary was showing off her goods. In fact, Jace was pretty sure that by the look on his sister's face she was actually pleased with Clary. _This can't be happening._

"What's your question?" _How the fuck does Isabelle sound so..._ normal _?_ Jace wanted to grab Isabelle and slap her but he couldn't. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. All he could do was stare, stare at the milky white perfection standing so confidently in front of him. _If he lifted his hand ever so slightly he could brush her perky breast — hot damn it was the perfect size. It would be like having an appetizer before the main course. I AM SICK! I AM A SICK SICK MAN!_

"Well, I was wondering..." Clary trailed off, and Jace bit down on the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. _Who am I? I am Jace Fucking Wayland, that's who. I can get whatever I want from a woman. I am the man. I can do this. I will do this._

"Just spit it out, Clary," Isabelle said. "We're here for you. Tell her Jace." _Damn Isabelle and her encouraging pep talks._

"Yeah, what she said. We're here to help," he managed. _Yeah! NOT_. Jace could see the worry in Clary's eyes. He felt guilty instantly. "Seriously Clary. You can talk to us. I wan — _we_ want to help you anyway we can."

Clary pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it before letting it go with a popping noise. "Okay. Give me your honest opinion, you two. Do you think I should leave my patch of hair or shave it bald?"

 _OH HOLLY FUCKIN HELL! She did not just go there._ Jace ran his hand through his messy curls as he tried to listen to what Isabelle was rambling on about. He heard Isabelle say the word ginger, causing his golden orbs to instantly travel down Clary's body stopping when he saw a perfectly trimmed strawberry patch. Jace had never wanted to taste the sweetness of a strawberry more in his life.

"Jace, Jaaace. _Jace_!" Isabelle screamed. She was glaring up at him with her hands on her hips. "What do you think? Personally, I think she should keep it. Being a ginger down there will drive the guys crazy." Jace watched as Isabelle winked at a still very naked Clary. Jace suddenly felt the room closing in on him. _There was no way he was letting another guy near HIS strawberry patch_!

Jace shoved his hands in his denim jeans, hoping to hide his growing problem before he dared to answer Clary's question. "Keep it."

"You really think so?" _Oh, the torture! Make it stop!_ _Please! Can't you see I've had enough!_

"Yep. You have something rare Clary. Don't get rid of it." Jace knew he was no longer talking about her perfect patch of red hair, rather about something more. "I better be going. I forgot I'm meeting Alec and Magnus for lunch." Jace took once last look at Clary, who had already picked up the towel from the floor and wrapped it around herself. As much as he enjoyed gazing at her perfect body, that was not what he needed to see before he left. "Clary?" Finally the redhead turned her head up to look at him properly. _Beautiful._ Jace couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as he stared into her emerald eyes. God. She was stunning. Clary was everything a man could possibly want and, man, did Jace want her. All of her.

"Jace?" Jace chuckled at the sight of Clary's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I just wanted to say that I'll see you at our next session. I'm looking forward to it." Jace felt his pants tighten once more as he watched Clary's cheeks redden. "Goodbye, Clary. Isabelle." Jace turned from the two girls and rushed out the door. Quickly pulling out his phone, Jace dialed his brother's phone number to tell him that he was going to be late for their lunch date because he had to go home first and take a very long, very cold shower.

XxXxXxX

Isabelle took once last look through the peep hole before turning back to Clary. "That was something else."

Clary groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "I want to die!"

"Why? You were amazing!" Clary felt Isabelle's hands pulling at her own. "I'm serious. That was some pretty hot shit you had going on! I'm not even like that but I have to admit, I checked out your goods more than once!"

"Oh, _God_ ,Izzy." Clary pushed Isabelle away from her as she screamed.

"What? It was hot! I can't help that you were throwing all your lady parts out there for me and Jace to see." Isabelle fell back on her bed cackling.

"This is entirely your fault Isabelle Lightwood! You turned me into this-this nasty version of myself." Clary stomped her foot on the ground. "Are you even listening to me?"

Isabelle rolled to the side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Stop acting like you didn't like it. I saw your face. You loved it."

Clary felt her face redden. "Do you think Jace liked it?"

"PL-EEEA-SE. He _loved_ it. Now, get your tiny butt over here," the brunette said, patting the empty space on the bed next to her with her free hand. "It's time we discuss phase two of operation Clace."

Clary giggled as she jumped onto the bed next to Isabelle. "Izzy. I'm beginning to think that you're my sex therapist and not your brother."

Isabelle winked at Clary. "Much to learn you still have, my padawan. This is just the beginning."

XxXxXxX

So….here is a brand new chapter for Talk Dirty to Me!

I have to say that I am in love with this story – so give me some love in the review department to let me know what you guys think!

THANK YOU! THANK YOU to ILOVEMESOMECAPTIANAMERICA – you are AMAZING and I would not be able to this story without you!

As always I do not own the characters just the dirty little plot!

If you haven't checked out my other stories please go to my profile and take a look - maybe you will find another one you may like!


	15. Chapter 15

"You. Can. Do. This." Isabelle grabbed Clary by the shoulders, shaking the small girl roughly. "Correction: you _will_ do this."

Clary tried to pull away from her friend's grasp but was unsuccessful. "I can't, Iz. I just...can't."

Isabelle's grip tightened, her deep brown eyes blazing down into Clary's green ones. "Oh my God, Clary, you act as if I'm asking you to go screw Jace! Besides, after your little performance yesterday, this should be a piece of cake for you."

Clary's cheeks reddened and her eyes went wide. "Shut up, Iz. I know what I did, so for the last time just quit reminding me."

Isabelle laughed, dropping her hands from Clary's shoulders. "Touchy. Touchy." The tall girl held her hands up in surrender. "Ok-ay then. Are you going to do this or not?"

"Or not." Clary spun away from Isabelle, smiling until she noticed the device in the other girl's hand. "What's that?"

Isabelle's face brightened. "What's this, you ask?" she smiled while waving her phone back and forth in the air. " _This_ is what we call a phone. It's used to make telephone calls. You do know what a telephone call is, don't you, Clary?"

"Bitch." Clary mumbled as she eyed the other girl, slowly moving towards her.

"Did you seriously just call me a bitch?" Isabelle asked, raising an eyebrow. Clary nodded, moving closer and closer to where the brunette was standing. "You know what? It doesn't matter," Isabelle announced as she pressed several numbers on the phone's key pad. "I'm about to get my satisfaction in three, two, one — "

Clary froze watching in horror as the brunette pressed the SEND button on her phone. "Isabelle Lightwood, you better not be doing what I think you're doing."

Isabelle looked up, her face full of mischief. "Oh, but I am, Clary. I am."

"No!" Clary cried out as she jumped through the air, grabbing at the phone. Isabelle just giggled, holding the phone high above her head, knowing that her short friend would be unable to reach it. "Isabelle. Give me the damn phone!"

"Don't you worr — Oh, hey, Jace. Clary asked me if I would mind calling you for her," Isabelle chimed. Clary's mouth opened as she stared up at the lying ass amazon woman she once called her friend. "She's in the bathroom. I'm not really sure about this but I think she's planning on asking you to help her out with a little something-something, if you know what I mean." Isabelle was grinning from ear to ear as she continued with her conversation. "Oh, look, here's our little ginger now. Clary, I've got Jace on the phone just like you asked."

Clary was mortified. No, scratch that, she was terrified. Isabelle placed the phone in Clary's hand with an evil grin plastered onto her flawless face. "Here's Jace for you." She winked at Clary before making her way to the front door of the apartment. "I'm just going to head out for a bit," she said, pausing with her hand resting on the doorknob. "You know, so you can have some privacy."

Clary's mouth opened in horror. "Iz," Clary hissed, moving her hand to cover the receiver on the phone. "I HATE you. I really really hate you. God. I can't do this. What do I even say?"

Isabelle opened the door before turning back to look at the small redhead. Something flashed in her eyes, making Clary wonder what she was thinking. "Yes, you can Clary. Give it a shot. You may even surprise yourself at how much you like it." Isabelle gave Clary a thumbs up before shutting the door behind her, leaving Clary alone in the apartment. Alone, with the phone still grasped in her trembling hand.

XxXxXxX

Clary sucked in her bottom lip and began chewing on it as she walked over to Isabelle's bed. Crawling up under the covers she gazed down at the phone she was still holding in her small hand. She could feel her heart racing, her hands sweating as she placed the phone against her ear. "Jace?" Her voice came out shaky and unsure.

"Clary, are you okay? Isabelle said you needed my help?" _Was that concern she heard in Jace's voice?_

Clary closed her eyes, begging her body to relax. "I did. I mean, I do." Pulling the covers closer to her body, Clary continued. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind having a phone session with me." Biting the inside of her cheek, Clary waited for Jace's answer but it never came. "But if you don't want to I unders — " Clary's eyes flew open when Jace cut her off.

"No. I mean, I'll do it. The phone session, I mean."

Clary couldn't help but smile at what seemed to be a nervous-sounding Jace. "Um, Clary," Jace breathed, "did you want to do it now or later?"

"Now," Clary replied quickly, knowing that if she didn't get this over with she would never find the courage to do it again. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

Jace was silent for a few moments before he answered. "Yeah, sure. I'm good with now."

She leaned against Isabelle's bed. "Okay. Let's do this then." Clary tried to control her breathing. Never in her life had she been so nervous and she had no clue why. It wasn't like Jace was there in the room with her. "Jace?"

"Yes Clary."

"I'm nervous, so if I say or do something stupid please tell me to shut up." Clary placed her free hand over her face, knowing she must sound like an idiot to him.

"You could never sound stupid, Clary. Never," Jace said, and Clary dropped her hand from her face. "Close your eyes for me and take a deep breath." She did as he asked. "Now, I want you to listen to me. Forget everything that's running through that pretty little head of yours right now. It's just you and me. No one else. Let everything go. Breathe in. Breathe out." Clary could feel her body relaxing as she continued to do as he asked. _God, he was perfect in every sense of the word_. "Better now?"

"Better." Clary's voice was quiet but at least it was no longer shaking.

"Good. Now why don't we start slow. Remember it's just me and I would never hurt you. Is Isabelle there?"

Clary's eyes opened at Jace's question. "No."

"Good." Jace's voice seemed almost relieved with her answer, making Clary smile. "I want to make you feel comfortable before we get started."

"I am." Clary answered without any hesitation, knowing that she was speaking the truth. She knew without a doubt that Jace would take care of her and treat her properly. There was something about Jace Wayland that made her trust him completely. "I really am."

"Okay then. Shall we get started?"

Clary could feel her stomach tighten as thoughts flooded her mind as to what was about to happen between the two of them.

XxXxXxX

Clary had her hands tangled in her red curls not knowing who should make the first move. She opened her mouth not knowing exactly how to start but thankfully Jace spoke up.

"Clary, I'm glad that I make you feel comfortable but — there are other things I want you to feel, too." Clary could detect the change in Jace's voice. It was deeper. Sexier.

"What _kind_ of things?" Clary asked in the most innocent voice she could muster as her hands began pulling at her curls.

Jace chuckled on the other end, making Clary feel a bit foolish. She should have known that a man like Jace Wayland would find talking to a girl like her about sex comical. Her green eyes began to fill with tears as thoughts ran through her mind about what he must think of her. She was preparing herself to tell him to forget the whole thing but stopped when she heard a frustrated sigh on the other end. _Was he angry with her?_ "Jace? Did I do something wrong?"

A growl came through the phone line, causing Clary to jump slightly. "Damnit, you really have no idea what you do to me. Do you?" Clary blinked several times, trying to grasp what he was saying. _What could she possibly do to him?_ Jace sighed again. "Do you, Clary? Do you want me to tell you?"

"Yes," Clary whispered as she gripped the phone even tighter than before.

"You drive me fucking crazy. You're all I think about. All I want. Hell, I can't even look at another girl without comparing her to you." Clary gasped but Jace didn't stop talking. "And that voice of yours. G-od, just hearing it makes me think of things. Things I want to do to you. Things that will make you say my name over and over again. I want you, Clary. So fucking much."

Clary took a deep breath, knowing that it was her turn to talk. Jace had been so honest with her putting his feelings and emotions out there for her, and now, it was her turn. She could do this, she wanted too. _Be brave Clary!_ "I want things too, Jace." Her voice came out quiet. Too quiet. She untangled her fingers from her curls and pressed the palm of her hand against her cheek, feeling the heat radiating from her face. "I think about you doing things to me too. To my body." Jace's breathing seemed to speed up on the other end of the phone. Clary slowly closed her eyes, pushing her body even further into Isabelle's bed until she was lying down completely. "I think about your hands Jace. How big and strong they are. I think about your hands touching me." Clary moved her free hand down the front of her chest, feeling her hardened nipples through the fabric of her sleep shirt. She felt heat coursing through her body, causing her to push her legs together tightly hoping to relieve some of the pressure building inside of her. She spoke again her, voice growing. "To have them move along my neck, down my chest, rubbing, grabbing, pinching. I want to feel your hands on my breasts. All over them. And then, after your hands have finished with my breasts, I want you to move them down lower. And lower."

Clary could feel a knot forming in her stomach as her hand moved with her words, lower and lower. "I want to feel your feather-light touches on my stomach, my thighs. I want those touches. So bad. They cause me to burn all over. But — even though those touches cause me to burn, that's not what I really want. Not where I need you. Do you know where I want you, Jace? Where I need your hands?"

"Where?" The roughness in Jace's voice caused Clary to smile.

Her small fingers reached the lining of her thong and began dancing along the lacy fabric. "I need your hands where my own are now. Can you think of where my hands are,Jace?"

She could hear Jace's hot breathe coming through the phone rapidly. "Fuck, Clary. Tell me. Tell me where your hands are, baby. Tell me." Jace's voice was pleading with her to answer.

Just hearing Jace call her _baby_ made Clary's body shiver uncontrollably. Without giving it any thought she moved her fingers under the lace. "I'm touching myself Jace. I'm touching myself while I think of you, only you. I have my fingers exactly where I want yours and if I move them down just a little further — " As Clary's fingers moved down she could feel the wetness dripping from her pussy. The pressure in her stomach continued to build and build. "Jace?" Clary's tongue darted out licking her dry lips. "Jace? Are you still there?"

"I'm here," Jace' s voice was hoarse.

Never in her life had she felt so, _so_ alive. Every part of her body tingled with electricity as Clary moved her fingers where they were hovering right above her arousal. "Ja-ce, I'm so-aking wet. I'm wet for you."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before Jace spoke again. "Clary?"

Clary pressed the palm of her hand firmly against her mound, moaning loudly at the sensation that shot through her sex. "Oh God, Jace. I'm so hot. So hot."

"Tell me where your hands are, Clary?" Jace voice was strained. She tried to picture where he was at. What he was doing.

She knew she should be mortified with his question. She knew she should be embarrassed but she wasn't. Not at all. "My fingers are right at my entrance. If I move them just a little I'll be inside myself. Moving, feeling. Do you want me to do it, Jace?"

"Do it, baby. Do it and tell me how it feels." Jace's voice pushed her over the edge, giving her what she needed to act on her thoughts.

Clary took two of her fingers and began rubbing small circles on her clit, moaning loudly when she felt the burning in her body strengthen. "JJ-aac-e. I d-on't knn-oow what to do. Plee-aase." Sure she had touched herself before, but never like this. Never once had she felt like this.

"Clary. I want you to listen to me, okay?"

Clary still had her fingers on her sex as she squirmed around frantically in Isabelle's bed. She was desperate for a release. "Yes. Yes, tell me."

"Have you ever been inside of yourself Clary?"

Fear suddenly gripped Clary, stopping her movements. "What?"

"Come on, Clary, it's not a big deal if you have or haven't. You don't have to be embarrassed. Not with me. Let me help you."

It was clear in Jace's voice that he was being sincere, so Clary gave him an honest answer. "No. Not on the inside — I've only felt myself on the outside."

Clary readied herself for him to mock her but he never did. When he did speak it was reassuring. "That's okay. I'm going to help you but you have to do exactly what I tell you. First, I want you to relax. Relaxing?"

She tried to do as he instructed, breathing in and out slowly. "Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to put one finger in between your folds. Allow it to get covered in your wetness. Tell me Clary. Tell me how it feels."

Clary could hear the stress in Jace's voice as her fingers opened up her folds and she slid one finger in between them, allowing her juices to cover it. "It feels good, so good. But it's not enough."

Jace groaned. "I know baby. I know. Now, I want you to find your opening but don't just slide your finger in just yet. I want you to tease yourself. Put just the tip of your finger in and then pull it out. Keep doing it until I tell you to stop. Understand?"

Clary couldn't think, she couldn't speak so instead she moaned as she did what he said. As the tip of her finger slowly penetrated her opening she gasped.

"Pull it back out baby and do it again. Remember just the tip, nothing else. Tell me you understand, Clary. Tell me you know."

Clary was surprised by Jace's demanding voice but she went with it. "I am. Just like you said." She moved the tip of her finger in and out her opening faster and faster, but she soon realized it was not helping her. No it was making it worse. So much worse. The tightness, the burning increased ten folds and it was beginning to piss her off. "Fuck you, Jace. This isn't helping." Clary sucked her bottom lip in her mouth, biting down as hard as she could stand, tasting her blood as it filled her mouth.

"Are you still wet?"

Clary growled in frustration, feeling her wetness as it not only covered her thongs but her hand and fingers as well. "Yes," she spat back at him.

"Who are you wet for Clary?" Never in her life had she wanted to kill someone. Never. But right now, right here, Clary wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of Jace Wayland. He was toying with her and it was past the point of pissing her off.

"Fuck you, Wayland." Clary dropped the phone on the bed beside her as she thrust her finger all the way inside of herself. The feeling was so much, _too_ much. She screamed out in ecstasy as she pumped her finger in and out faster and faster. Before she knew it, her body was erupting around her as she called out Jace's name over and over again.

XxXxXxX

So here is a new chapter for Talk Dirty to Me – I hope you guys love it!

As always I do not own the characters just the plot!

A HUGE shout out to my BETA – ILOVEMESOMECAPTIANAMERICA – I could not do this without you!

Please read and review –PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

"Clary, seriously, it's not a big deal. I've already told you — " Isabelle stopped abruptly when the bathroom door flew open, revealing a very pissed off redhead.

Somewhere deep, deep down she knew her friend was trying to make her feel better but right now she didn't care. Right now she was embarrassed, hurt — maybe even angry. Clary was still standing in the bathroom with one hand on the door and the other on her small, narrow hip. "I don't want to hear anymore of your pep talks, Iz. I told you, I'm over it." The small girl pushed past her friend, making her way to the bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the covers and hide from the world, from everyone, from Jace.

Isabelle's brown eyes followed the path of her friend. "Is this what you call 'over it?'"

Climbing on top of the bed, Clary turned back to the other girl. "Yes." Isabelle raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing what she had said. "Fine Izzy, fine. I'm not over it," Clary confessed. "I-I'm embarrassed. I'm pissed. I-I'm sexually frustrated! There! Are you happy?"

"No. Of course I'm not happy." Isabelle walked toward her bed, crawling up to sit by her friend. "I hate seeing you like this."

Clary sucked in her bottom lip and began chewing on it. "I'm fine, Iz," she mumbled to the other girl.

"No, you're not. You've been moping around ever since your sex call with Jace; that was two days ago. Geez, Clary, I get that you feel like you did something wrong but you didn't. Jace — Jace can be like this sometimes. Give him a few days and he'll be back to normal. I promise." Isabelle reached out to wrap her arm around the other girl's shoulder but Clary pushed her arm away roughly. "What the hell was that?"

"Really? The 'it's him not you speech,' Isabelle? Just be honest with me — you and I both know I screwed up. I ignored him, then I freaking got myself off with him still on the phone. I mean, how much worse can it get?" Clary wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them close to her as she waited for her friend's response.

Isabelle closed her lips together tightly, trying her best to contain her laughter. "Clare, I'm so sor-ry, but come on, it's funny. And you know it." The brunette leaned into the other girl, not able to contain her laughter any longer.

Clary opened her mouth and stared as Isabelle broke out into a fit of laughter at her expense. "Isabelle, this is _not_ funny!" Isabelle continued rolling around the bed laughing like a hyena. Clary tried to fight the smile that started spreading across her face. "Izzy!"

"Come on, Clary, think about it. My poor brother at home, alone, listening to you scream his name over and over again while you pleasured yourself the way you wanted to be pleasured. He had no control. I think it's fucking fantastic! You didn't do as you were told and that drives him crazy — I bet he had a hard on and couldn't do anything about it!" Clary looked down at her friend with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that," Isabelle smirked. "You like it and you know it. You like having this kind of control over Jace. And you should; it's hot!"

The redhead shook her head slowly, no longer able to keep the smile from her face. Isabelle was right. She _did_ like having control over Jace. She liked it a lot.

XxXxXxX

"O-kay. Now that we've got you out of that funk, it's time for another phone call!" Isabelle squealed, twirling around the room with the phone in her hand.

"No. No. And no," Clary cried out, jumping up from the bed. "He's not going to want to talk to me right now. And I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him either."

"You're not going to be talking to Jace, silly. Friday will be here before you know it; we've got to get you prepared. That is unless you don't want Jace anymore. And you don't want a job." Clary glared at a smirking Isabelle, wondering if there was any way she could wipe the smirk off the bitch's face and get away with it. "Well, Clary, what's it gonna be?"

Nope. No way in hell she could take the tall amazon woman but she could die trying.

Clary held her middle finger up in the air at the other girl. "Bitch."

Isabelle grinned. "Tease."

The redhead let out a defeated growl, falling back on the bed. "You win. Who's calling?"

"You are in for a treat, little red. Today, you will be speaking with the famous William Herondale!" Isabelle smiled deviously as she passed the other girl the phone.

Clary took the phone reluctantly from Isabelle. "So, when's he calling?"

The brunette was already at the door to the apartment. "It'll be any minute now." Twisting the doorknob she looked at Clary once more before leaving. "And by the way, this one has a thing for ducks."

"Ducks — " Clary started to speak, wanting to ask a million questions, but Isabelle had already shut the door.

XxXxXxX

When the phone began ringing she had half a mind to ignore it but ended up answering, fearing for her job and life. "Hello?" _God Clary, that was so not attractive!_

"Well hello to you too." Clary rolled her eyes at the sound of the man's voice. "So do you have a name or shall I make one for you?"

 _Oh shit!_ Isabelle never discussed to her about names or payment. "Um — well. You can...Ca —" Clary was cut off by the laughter coming from the other end of the line. "Glad you find me amusing," she muttered, waiting for his obnoxious laughter to die down.

"I'm sorry, love, really I am. It's just when Izzy told me you were new I didn't realize she meant _this_ new. No wonder she gave me half-off." Clary balled her free hand into a tight fist, wishing she could hit someone, preferably Isabelle for getting her into this mess. "So, kitten, are you going to talk or am I going to have to call Magnus and ask for a refund?" _Asshole_. Now she not only wanted to kill her friend but the ass on the other end as well.

"I'm not your kitten, dick. And my name is Clary." Her anger must have come off wrong because another fit of laughter came through the phone. "What in bloody hell are you laughing at?" More laughter. "I should've known when Izzy told me you had a thing for ducks that something was off about you." Suddenly the laughter stopped, causing the redhead to fear she said the wrong thing. "Not that having a duck fetish is weird or anything. Some people like that kind of thing." The girl started rambling quickly, noticing that the customer was still silent on the other end. "I could see where you find ducks sexually appealing — with their yellow feathers and their — "

"STOP. Just stop." Clary closed her mouth biting the inside of her cheek as her as the man screamed at her to stop. "Let me make this crystal clear, I do not like ducks. I hate them. Despise them. They're evil little bastards that should be eliminated from this world. How dare you think I'd want to use a-a thing like that in my sexual endeavors."

There was silence from both ends of the phone. What was she supposed to do now? The young redhead slowly stood from the bed and began to pace around the room trying to come up with something, anything to save the phone call. Her mind went from one extreme to another and finally she had an idea. The idea was stupid, very stupid but what was the worst that could happen? _Don't answer that!_

Closing her eyes and begging herself to not screw this up, Clary whispered into the phone as seductively as she could. "You know, I never got your name."

There was still silence and she started to think that maybe he hung up but finally he answered in a grumpy tone. "William or Will, whatever you want to call me is fine."

A small smile began to creep on Clary's face. "William, I like that. I like the way your name rolls off my tongue. William." Swallowing, she continued. "You want to know something, William?"

"Yeah, I wanna know." This was good; his voice sounded eager. Very eager.

Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, the young redhead built up what little courage she had. "I don't like ducks either. In fact, I hunt them."

"You hunt them?" He sounded taken back, confused even.

Clary shook her head, her red curls flying in the air around her _. I cannot believe I'm doing this!_ "Yes, I hunt them. I'm what you'd call a huntress."

Shutting her eyes tightly, knowing that she sounded like a complete idiot, she waited for the roar of laughter but it never came. _What the hell? Surely he finds this amusing, I sure as hell would!_

"What do you wear when you hunt the evil bastards?" The redhead blinked. _Was this seriously a turn on for him?_ "Tell me everything you wear, everything." William's voice was low and rough; Clary found herself enjoying the sound of it.

Her green eyes scanned Isabelle's room. _What does a duck huntress wear?_ She quickly ran over to her friend's closet and began to thumb through her clothes until she found exactly what she was looking for. "William, are you ready to know what I wear when I hunt and kill the evil ducks?"

"Yes, I'm ready, love. Tell me."

Licking her lips, she began to describe the outfit she was holding in her hand. "First, I start off with these tight leather pants and knee-high black boots." Biting her lower lip for a moment she continued. "And just in case you're wondering, no, I do not wear any underwear." She smiled as she heard the low growl coming from the other end of the phone. "My top is leather, too." Shaking her head slightly, trying her hardest not to laugh as she let out what she hoped was a needy moan. "Oh, William, you should feel the leather. It's so smooth and so, so tight. William, can you guess what I'm wearing now?"

"Wh-what?"

A wicked grin spread across the redhead's face. "My gear. I'm wearing it just for you. I wish you could see it, William. I wish you could fe-el it. It clings to my body like another layer of skin, it's constricting and, God, it feels so good." William moaned into the phone loudly. "Do you want to know what I'm doing right now, William?" Another moan came through the phone. "I'm running my hands over my breast." Her green eyes scanned the closet, looking for a place to sit. Finally, she found a small area free of clutter. Sitting down with her legs crossed in front of her, she closed her eyes and leaned against the closet wall. "William, I wish you could feel the way my breasts feel right now. They're so tight, and touching them like this gets me so horny." _Oh my God! I am such an idiot!_ William began to breathe heavily into the phone, letting her know that he was clearly enjoying himself on the other end. "William, I'm moving my hands now down the smooth slick leather, past my stomach. I'm moving them lower and lower." Clary tried to pick of her breathing, hoping that he would believe that she was as into it as he was. "Oh, William, I'm right there, right where I need you to be. I'm touching myself through the leather and I can feel how wet I am. Did you hear what I said, William?"

"Uh-huh." William was so caught up in the moment that he was unable to form a sentence.

"I'm so-oo wet for you, William." Clary covered her face with her free hand from sheer embarrassment as she tried to continue. "What do you want, William? Tell me what you want me to do?"

William was quiet for only a moment. "I want...I want you to kill every last duck."

XxXxXxX

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Clary jumped at the sound of her friend's voice entering the apartment.

"Dammit, Iz. I was almost finished." Clary looked down at her now ruined drawing. She frowned at the marking her nervousness had caused. "It was perfect too." Ever since her call with William had ended, Clary had been drawing.

The tall brunette placed her shopping bags on the counter, looking over at the redhead with a large grin. "So, how'd it go?"

Clary shrugged. "It went fine."

"Fine? That's all I get?" Isabelle huffed as she leaned down to remove her bright red heels from her feet. "I want details."

"Oh, like the one you gave me about him having a thing for ducks." Clary eyed the other girl who was removing her other heel.

"Oh, that." Isabelle unzipped the side of her solid black pencil skirt, pulling it down to reveal a pair of red lacy thongs. "Will's an odd character. He doesn't like ducks but so what. It's not like you mentioned it to him or anything, right?" Clary watched in envy as the flawless girl made her way into the closet to change the rest of her clothing. How could someone be so perfect? "Clary?"

"Of course I did!" The redhead was glaring at the other girl as she emerged from the closet wearing a pair of boy shorts and a bright pink T-shirt. "What did you think was going to happen after you said that?"

"I thought you'd forget about it and talk about sex. That _is_ your job, you know." The brunette skipped to the bed, jumping onto the free spot next to her small friend. "Besides, I already know what happened."

Clary's green eyes went wide. "You do?"

The other girl nodded. "Yep. I do."

"Oh, God!" Clary shoved her sketch pad from her lap and sunk down into the bed, wanting nothing more than to disappear. "I'm going to get fired."

A giggle escaped Isabelle's mouth. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why? What do you know?" The redhead grabbed at her friend's arm roughly.

"Hey now." Isabelle pried Clary's fingers away from her arm. "Calm down huntress and I'll be happy to tell you."

What little color Clary had drained from her face. "H-he told you."

"No, he didn't tell me anything." Another giggle escaped Isabelle's perfectly colored red lips. "However, he told Magnus everything!"

"Kill me now!" Clary cried pulling the covers over her head.

"Quit being so dramatic! Will's smitten with you. Those were his words, not mine by the way. He told Magnus that he can't wait until your next session. What was it he called you? His fierce duck huntress, saving the world one duck at a time." Clary peeked out from under the covers to find her friend rolling around on the top of the bed laughing at her expense.

"Don't judge me." The redhead warned, pulling herself up from under the covers. "Soon to be Mrs. Lord of the Flies!"

The other girl's laughter ceased immediately. Her brown eyes finding Clary's green. "You did not just go there."

Scrambling off the bed with a pillow clutched in her small hand. "Oh, yes I did." Before the brunette could say anther word, Clary swung the pillow with all her might, hitting the other girl in the head. "That's for leaving me alone with nothing to go on but the word duck." Pulling the pillow back to swing it again, she continued. "And this is for laughing at me."

Isabelle grabbed for a pillow as Clary continued to bash her over and over again with a pillow of her own. "You're asking for it, little huntress." She smiled at hearing the redhead growling in aggravation. "Tell me, how does one kill a duck? Do the ducks fight back? Is that why you need special leather gear?" Isabelle jumped up to where she was standing on top of the bed with a pillow in each hand. "How many duck hunters are there? I figured with your line of work being so dangerous and all that there's not many of you out there. Always on your guard, never knowing when a duck might end your life." Mischief spread across the brunette's perfect features as she jumped into the air, aiming the pillows at the small redheads frame.

XxXxXxX

Okay guys, here is a new chapter for _**Talk Dirty to Me**_! Sorry that there is NO smut in this chapter but I promise there will be some soon!

A huge thanks to my beta, ILOVEMESOMECAPTAINAMERICA – she's the BEST! I couldn't do it without her!

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot!

Please review after reading!


	17. Chapter 17

"Jordan, stop talking like that. You are a strong man. You've just got to learn how to bring it out." Clary was sprawled out on Isabelle's bed. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she wore nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of black boy shirts.

"How am I supposed to do that?" The redhead was currently talking to her first client of the day, Jordan Kyle. She had been pumping herself up all morning to get down and dirty but this guy wanted nothing to do with that, instead he wanted to discuss his feeling about a coworker that wouldn't give him the time of day.

Clary groaned silently, who was she to be giving relationship advice? "Hey, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Just give me a minute to think." Rolling over on her stomach, Clary took a deep breath. God she hoped this worked. "Okay, so let me make sure I've got this straight. You've got a thing for this Mia girl at work, but she won't even give you the time a day. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Jordan's voice sounded utterly defeated on the other line.

"And when you asked her out, she said that you were too nice or something along those lines." Clary waited for Jordan to say something but he never did. "Jordan, can I let you in on a little secret?"

"What?" A small smile formed on the redhead's face. She had his attention back and she could not afford to lose it.

Lying on her stomach, Clary began to swing her legs back and forth in the air as she spoke. "I'll tell you, but first I need to see if my theory about you is correct. I'm thinking that you're the kind of guy that is always on time, if not early. And I bet that you're always a gentleman, opening doors for the opposite sex, making sure to give compliments whenever you get a chance. You're the type of guy that everyone would call dependable, the type of guy that always wears khakis and solid polos wherever you go. Does that sound even a little like you?"

Clary squeezed her eyes shut tightly, praying he didn't get pissed with what she was about to tell him. "I don't always wear khakis. I wear jeans too." Jordan sounded miffed and would not elaborate on anything else she had said.

"Hey, don't take offense. It's great that you are all of those things. It really is." Clary opened her eyes as she continued, "It's just that girl's like Mia, aren't into the whole nice boy routine. Actually most girls aren't."

"Nice boy routine? What the hell is that?" Jordan's voice was raising, great he was getting angry. She knew that he would be offended, she knew it.

Clary scrambled to sit up on the bed. Once seated, Clary placed a hand on the top of her head, pulling the tie out of her hair to allow her bright red curls to fall in a curtain around her. "Yes Jordan, nice boy routine. You my dear friend are Clark Kent. You're exactly what every woman dreams of in a husband. You're attractive and funny. Dependable, you have a great job, you dress." She bit her bottom lip before releasing it. How was she supposed to tell him that he dressed a little too old for his age? "You dress to impress. And while those are outstanding qualities, they're not what a woman wants in a boyfriend."

Jordan sighed, he was clearly frustrated. "That makes absolutely no sense, none at all! You just told me that I was every woman's dream husband and then you tell me that I'm not what a woman wants to date."

"Exactly." Clary snapped her fingers together. "Like I said before, you're Clark Kent. You're the guy a girl wants to eventually settle down with, but you're not what she wants to date. Give em' several years and then I promise you, the women will be falling at your feet. But that's not going to happen right now because right now every woman wants a Superman, and I hate it, but you're no Superman. Sure, you've got potential but the question is, are you willing to use it?" Clary scrunched her face up tightly, waiting for him to either hang up on her or yell at her. To her surprise he did neither.

"So." Jordan paused, creating an uncomfortable silence on the phone line. After several minutes he continued. "What you're saying is, I have to be like Superman to get Mia to notice me. Why would I change who I am for some girl? Why would I change for her, clearly she doesn't like who I am, so why should I try to be some stupid super hero to get her to go out with me?"

Clary shook her head, frowning. "Okay, let me ask you this. Does Mia really know you? Like, really know you. Have you ever had a deep conversation with her, ever?"

"I-ugh, well. We talk, no, not really. I try to talk to her and she just smiles and brushes me off. I'd be surprised if she remembers my last name. I guess you're right, Mia doesn't really know me, she doesn't know me at all." Hearing the devastation in the boy's voice caused the redhead's chest to tighten. She hated hearing him sound so broken.

"Jordan, listen to me. It's not you, it's her. Girls, we get caught up in the moment. We live for the rush that being with a certain type of man can bring us. You don't have to be a Super hero to get this Mia, and in the long run, you don't have to change who you are, but if you really want her to notice you, then you're going to have to make some changes."

"What do I have to do?" Clary squealed, throwing her hand up in the air. "Geez, calm down woman, it's just a few simple changes, nothing drastic. Right?" Jordan's voice sounded unsure; worried even.

The redhead giggled, jumping up on the bed. "Let me have my moment, jackass. And no, nothing drastic." Clary sat back down on the bed, tucking her legs up under her butt as she did. "But, before we start, you need to know that just because I can get you a date with this girl, doesn't mean it'll end the way you want it."

"What's that mean?" Jordan asked.

"What I'm saying, if you listen to me, I can get this girl to notice you, but that's it. I'll get the door open for you, but you've got to be the one to ask her out, and once you take her out, then it's all on you." Clary nodded to herself as she spoke.

"Alright, so how do we do this?" She could hear the determination in Jordan's voice.

"Okay, first off you need to start ignoring her. No more talking, no compliments or anything. I mean it, no hey, no bye, no nothing. No holding the elevator for her, act as if she doesn't exist."

Jordan gasped. "I thought you were going to get her to notice me? How the hell is that going to help me? Wh-why would I even do that to her?"

Clary's free hand began twirling a strand of her red curls. "Because she needs to think you're an ass."

"Again, why would I do that?" Jordan's was clearly annoyed.

"It's simple. Girls are attracted to asses. " Clary frowned at her own words. Was that really true? Is that why she was so attracted to Jace? Yes, Jace was an ass, a big hot sexy one at that, but he was also so much more. Stop it! Just stop, he hasn't called, text, he is definitely not interested in you.

"I thought you said I need to be like Superman, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure Superman wasn't an ass." The redhead could hear the sarcasm dripping from the boy's voice.

Rolling her eyes, she fired back. "No, you're right. Superman was definitely not an ass, but here's where Superman was different than Clark Kent. Do you remember how Clark Kent would stutter or act like her had no idea what to do where to put his hands when it came to Lois Lane?" Clary paused waiting for Jordan to acknowledge what she was saying, when he did, she continued. "Well, why Clark Kent clearly couldn't handle a woman like Lois Lane, Superman could, and that my dear Jordan is hot. When Superman grabs Lois Lane and takes control of her, it's hot. When Clark Kent is stuttering trying to even talk to her, it's cute. And cute is not what Mia wants. No, Mia wants hot."

Jordan huffed. "Fine, I get it. I get it."

Clary cackled. "No, I don't think you do. Jordan, girls get warm all over when a man stakes his claim on her. Like when a guy says something like, 'his girl', that's hot. We may say we don't like it, but believe me we do, we like it a lot. There's something about a man grabbing you, telling you that you're his and his alone. It's sexy as hell. Girls do not want to be courted, at least not like it was back in the day. No, we want to feel passion, and lust. We want it all. You don't have to be Superman, Jordan. You don't even have to play the bad boy, even though bad boys are a girl's weakness, a proven fact. The point is you have to do something because what you got going on now, is not working for you,"

"I'll do it. I'll ignore her. I can do this, I can be an ass. I think I can." Jordan's voice did not sound even the least bit convincing about ignoring his coworker.

"Good. Now, I need you to wear something different. Not that there's anything wrong with your polos, but it would be best to mix it up a little bit. And your hair, please, please tell me that you don't brush it to where it looks perfectly groomed." Clary furrowed her eyebrows, fearing she already knew the answer to that question.

"What do you want me to wear? And what's wrong with brushing my hair?" Clary bit back her laughter. She did not want to embarrass Jordan any more than she already had.

"First your clothes, maybe wear a pair of loose fitting denim jeans, with some boots. You could do a simple white t-shirt with a long sleeve shirt thrown over it, or you could wear a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and make sure to leave a few buttons at the top undone. Got it?" Jordan answered with a simple yes, and even though Clary wasn't sure she believed him, she decided not to push it. "Now for your hair, you don't want to look so put together. You want to give Mia the impression that you don't care what you look like. She needs to think that you literally roll out of bed looking as good as you do, that you don't have to work on your looks. Pick you up some hair crème from the store; make sure the label says something about messy hair. You dress like that and ignore her, and I promise you, she will be dying to go out with you." Clary smiled, thinking that Isabelle would be quiet impressed with her.

"How do I know if it works or not?"

Clary's smile widened. "That's easy Jordan, it will be obvious. I promise you."

She could hear him taking a deep breath on the other end of the phone. "I just hope I can do this. I want to do it, but I don't know if I can. I mean, Mia, she's gorgeous and I'm not hot or anything. I'm just me."

"Jordan Kyle, you stop talking like that right now. You need to get your shit together, it's time for you to man up. So, this girl's hot, who cares. You're not going to try and give me that bullshit about you not being hot, are you? I've heard about you, Jordan Kyle. You're one of those guys that have the looks, but don't know it. You have everything you need to get what and who you want. All you need to do now is take it. Are you even listening to me?" Clary shifted her body to where she was sitting up on her knees. "Jordan?"

"Yeah, I heard you, I'm hot and I don't know it. I need to grow some balls and act like a man. I got it." The redhead growled into the phone as her hand grabbed at her curls, pulling roughly. "Ar-are you growling at me?"

Leaning over on the bed, to where she was on all fours, Clary growled again. "Yes, I growled at you. Now you try it."

"Um, you want me to growl at you. Like seriously growl?" Clary wished that she was standing in front of Jordan so that she could slap him.

"Yes, I want you to growl at me. Pretend you're some kind of animal if that helps. A wolf maybe?" She could picture the look on Jordan's face, probably thinking she was insane. "Jordan, just try it. If you don't like it, we can stop. Close your eyes for me, are they closed?" Jordan made a sound to let her know that he had closed his eyes. Clary's voice became low and seductive as she continued, "That's my boy. Now I want you to feel everything. I want you to allow your emotions to take over, think of how your hands are begging to reach out and touch Mia. What would her skin feel like under your fingertips? Imagine the smoothness of her body, feel the softness of her skin on yours. Can you feel it, Jordan? Can you?" Clary was so caught up in her phone conversation that she did not hear the door to Isabelle's apartment being opened and closed. She began to swing her ass back in forth in the air as she continued to talk to Jordan. "It feels good, doesn't Jordan. Touching, feeling. It feels so good to tough her like this, it feels too good." Lowering the front of half of her body down on the bed caused her ass to stick out even further in air. "Now, I want you to think, if just thinking about touching Mia feels this good, then what would it feel like to actually do it? Think about how good she would taste, having your lips cover hers, having you claim her in every possible way that you dreamed of. Having her scream your name over and over again as your seed fills her. Do you feel that, do you feel that pressure growing in your body? I know it's there, the savage beast in you is begging to be released. Do it, do it now Jordan. Release it; let me hear the sound you're going to make when you claim your mate. Release your beast Jordan, release it now."

Clary's hand began to tremble along with this rest of her body as the phone erupted with the sexiest growl she had ever heard. The growl continued it was loud and demanding; this was Jordan Kyle finally finding himself.

It took Jordan a good while to come down from his high, but when he did it was clear, he was no longer the insecure Jordan Kyle. He was now a beast searching to claim his mate, and damn if it wasn't hot. "That was something, huh?" 

Clary could feel her cheeks growing red as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Yeah, that was definitely something."

Jordan chuckled. "Thank you Clary, for everything. This is definitely a call that I will never forget."

She placed a hand over her face as if she could hide her embarrassment. "Same here and you're welcome. Let me know how it goes, kay."

"Sure, I'll do that. Well, I guess this is goodbye, at least for now."

"Call me again some time, unless you're too tied up with a certain coworker."

"I'm sure I can always find room for you. Good-by." Jordan was about to end the call when Clary stopped him.

"Jordan, just so you know. You're definitely not a Clark Kent, not even a Superman. You're something better, dark and dangerous. You, Jordan Kyle are like a sexy Wolverine and it is fucking hot!" Clary could hear Jordan's laughter as she ended the call. Shaking her head, Clary crawled off the bed to head for the bathroom, but as she stood she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She spun around to where she could see what had caught her eye more clearly. "Oh shit!"

XxXxXxX

Okay guys – this chapter was not reviewed by my amazing BETA – so I am sorry if it's not as good as some of my other chapters.

Who do you think walked in on Clary? Here's a hint – it's more than one person and it includes characters that we have not had the pleasure to meet yet.

Please review after reading – PLEASE! One of the main reasons that I continue to update is because of all of you and your amazing reviews!

Also if you are new to my stories, please check out my profile – you never know, you might find another story that catches your eye!

I am currently working on updating my other stories – I can't promise that they will all be updated today but I will do my best to have updates for all of them soon.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW;)


	18. Chapter 18

Clary's green eyes took in her unwelcomed audience. Her eyes going from one person to the next, never stopping to linger on one person for too long, fearing what she may find staring back at her. Raising one of her hands, she wiggled he fingers in the air. "Um, hel-lo."

Isabelle, the traitorous friend was the first to emerge from the small group. "Clary, that was awesome!" She moved toward the small petite redhead, throwing her arms around the other girl and pulling her in for a warm hug. "Where do you come up with this shit? First the duck huntress thing and now, find your inner animal." Isabelle released Clary from her embrace and took a step back, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief as she stared down at the short redhead. "Seriously, you've got to tell me where you find your inspiration for your calls."

Clary could not help the smile that spread across her face. It felt good that someone was telling her that she wasn't making a complete fool of herself. "Stop it, Iz." Her gaze moved to look back at the other three people standing in Isabelle's kitchen. The three men stood huddled together staring back at her, two of them seemed quite amused, but the other not so much. Isabelle was moving toward the bathroom when Clary reached out and grabbed her forearm, squeezing it as tightly as she could. "Isabelle?"

Isabelle's eyes went wide and she turned to look down at where Clary was gripping her arm. "Do you mind? I kind of need to pee here."

"Izzy!" Clary hissed. Stepping closer to Isabelle, Clary could only hope that the three men could not overhear what she was saying. "What the hell Iz?"

"One, let go of my arm before I knock you out." Isabelle's dark brown eyes darted from Clary's hand to her face as she spoke. "Two, we wanted to stop by and invite you out to lunch."

Clary's hand dropped from Isabelle's arm and pointed toward the kitchen. She knew she should be asking about the other two men, but right now she only cared about the one. "Iz, how could you bring him here?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "God, can you be more dramatic? It's my apartment. I can invite anyone I want over."

"I get it's your apartment Iz, but you told me to come over. No, scratch that, you begged me. So, I think that gives me a right to ask-what the actual fuck is going on here." Isabelle bit her bottom lip doing her best not to laugh. Clary stomped her feet, clearly not amused by the situation. "Isabelle Lightwood, this is NOT funny!"

Isabelle released her lip, placing Her hand on the redheads shoulder. "Listen Clary, it wasn't my idea, it was-."

The brunette was cut off by one of the three men clapping as he walked toward them. He was tall, lean and very, very well dressed. Clary could only guess how much the dark tailored suit he was wearing had cost. He had black hair with blue tips and it was sticking out in every direction perfectly. His cat like eyes gleamed with excitement as he moved closer. "That my dear was something to behold." He stopped in front of Clary, his hands reaching out and grabbing hers. "I have to say-ever since talking to William Herandole-I've been dying to meet you-and now that I have-I am not disappointed."

Clary glanced over her shoulder, her green eyes meeting Isabelle's brown. "Iz?" She nodded her head toward the man holding her hands in his.

Isabelle giggled as she started moving toward her closet, grabbing a few items before heading to the bathroom. "Oh! Clary, this is Magnus-your boss. You two talk for a few, then send Clary to the bathroom to get ready for Jace-I mean lunch." Clary's face twisted in horror at the other girl's words. Isabelle turned giving her a wink before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Clary could feel Magnus squeezing her hands, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from where Isabelle had just stood. _How could Isabelle say that, out loud?! She heard someone coughing from in the kitchen-did that mean what she thought it meant?_

"You need to breathe, Biscuit." She felt the warmth of Magnus's breath on her face as he whispered in her ear. "In and out, in and out." Clary nodded, breathing in slowly. "That a girl, now we both know that they heard what Isabelle said-just like she wanted, but what's more important here-is how you handle it." Clary let the breath out that she had been holding as she turned her head to look at Magnus. His eyes were bright as they stared back at her worried green. "You can either show them just how terrified you are-or you can take your own advice and let out your own inner animal." Magnus moved her hands down to her sides before releasing his hold on them. "You can do this, Biscuit. Just remember to breath. Think of Jace as you would a client-a self-absorbed, cocky one-but a client none the less. You know him well enough to know his weaknesses, play on them. Make him want you, need you-but never let him catch you, until you know."

Clary frowned. "Know what?"

A smile grew on Magnus's face. "Until you know that you have all of him at least what you want of him."

Clary's eyes darted to the floor, embarrassed by what she knew her answer would be. "But what if I want all of him?"

Clary couldn't see the look on her boss's face but she could hear the gasp as it left his lips. Immediately she regretted ever allowing the words to ever leave her mouth. She was about to turn and run to the bathroom when she felt lips touching the outside of her ear, whispering the words she needed to hear. "Then show him."

XxXxXxX

"So, what did you think of Magnus?" Isabelle asked, looking at Clary's reflection in the mirror as she continued to curl the other girl's hair.

Clary bit her bottom lip as she thought back to the words Magnus had told her before he pushed her in the bathroom. _Show him. Could she? Does he even want her like she wants him? Does he want all of her? Sure, she had pretended to want a one night stand to lose her virginity but that wasn't what she truly wanted. Truth was she wanted something more. She wanted it to be special, to be with someone special. Was that someone Jace? God, she wanted it to be-so damn much. He made her feel things without even touching her. He was in her thoughts and in her dreams. Just the thought of Jace touching her had her body igniting in a fire that she could not control on her own, a fire that he alone could control. But what if he didn't want the whole package thing like she did? What if he only wanted the one night? Could she do that? Clary had to admit, one night with Jace would be hard to pass up – even if it meant her first sexual encounter was a one night stand._

"Clary, are you even listening to me?"

Clary winced feeling the pulling on her curls by the other girl. "Dammit Iz! Yes, yes I heard you." Her eyes looked in the mirror to see a ticked off Isabelle standing behind her. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Isabelle pressed her lips together tightly, pulling once more on the other girl's hair. "Believe me, I could tell just how hard you were _thinking._ Now, you ready?"

Clary stood up so she could see herself clearly. She turned from one side to another, taking in every angle she could. Her red curls were big and soft, flowing down her body effortlessly. Isabelle had made sure to apply more make-up than usual, saying that they would be eating at a club and she needed the color. Clary's red lips were a perfect contrast to the outfit Isabelle had her wearing. Her green eyes traveled down the mirror allowing her to see the stark white jumper that she was wearing. "Do you think the neck line is too low, especially for a lunch date?" Clary could hear the worry in her voice.

The tall girl ran her fingers through the other girl's hair, grinning from ear to ear. "No, absolutely not. You look fucking _HOT!_ Just look at you-this jumper is perfect for you."

Clary glanced back at her reflection and had to admit, Isabelle was right. The jumper fit her perfectly, the plunging neckline and all. She didn't fight the smile that appeared on her face, she didn't want too. "Thank you, Izzy! I love it!"

The tall brunette waved her hand in the air. "It's been in my closet for ages, I should've tried it on before buying it. You should've seen me trying on the stupid thing. It looked more like a one piece bathing suit, instead of a jumper." Isabelle grabbed Clary shoulders, turning her toward her. "Now to finish the look, here." She held out a pair of bright red heels to Clary. "Put these on and let's go before Alec pitches a bitch fit."

Clary bent down to slide the heels on her feet. "Alec?"

"Yeah, he was the other guy in the kitchen, standing by Jace-not that I'd expect you to pay attention to him, since he was standing by your man and all." Isabelle sprayed her hair once more before turning away from the mirror.

Clary stood up and took a deep breath, holding out her hand to stop the other girl from opening the door. "Wait." Isabelle raised an eyebrow as she stopped. "Bitch fit?"

Shaking her head, Isabelle pushed her way past the redhead. "Quit stalling. Come on, and get your cute ass out this door."

XxXxXxX

Jace had his eyes screwed shut and his hands shoved deep inside his pockets praying that his erection would go down before the two girls emerged from the bathroom. He had thought that walking in and seeing Clary lying across the bed in nothing but a white T-shirt and a pair of barely there boy shorts had been enough to drive him mad. Damn, he had never been so wrong. When he heard her voice, heard what she was saying, he nearly lost it. He had been so close to taking her right then and there, especially when she arched her back and wiggled her tight firm ass back and forth. _Fucking Hell! Fucking Hell!_ Jace knew he should have stayed at home in the safety of his four walls, but no, Isabelle just had to go and fuck it all up! His sneaky adopted sister had phoned him earlier in the day, bragging about how well Clary was doing with her phone calls, so well in fact that William Herandole was willing to pay big bucks just to meet her. When Jace demanded that she tell him when and where the meeting was taking place, Isabelle was more than happy to let him know that it was taking place that very day at lunch with Magnus and Alec. He immediately hung up with her and called Alec, inviting himself to tag along for the so called meeting with stupid, fucking Herandole. There was no way Jace was going to let that prick anywhere near what was meant to be his. _No, you can't think shit like that! Clary is in no way shape or form his and he shouldn't want her to be. He didn't want her, but damn that ass-moving back and forth, back and forth. How his hands itched to reach out and slap that perfectly round, perfectly creamy white hot ass! Stop- just stop! You are Jace fucking Wayland! You do NOT- I repeat do NOT want a virgin and definitely not one like her._ Jace knew the type of girl Clary was, she was the type that said she wanted one thing but ended up needing more. He knew that it wasn't technically her fault that she was this type of girl; he just knew that there was no way in hell that he wanted to get involved with someone like her.

"Finally!" Jace's eyes popped opened at the sound of Alec's voice. His golden orbs going straight to the girl he swore he didn't want, and shit if he and his anaconda weren't pleased by what he saw. _Bloody fucking hell, this was going to be a long, long day!_

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for _Talk Dirty to Me!_ – hope you guys enjoy

I know that a lot of my wonderful readers are pissed with me about my lack of updates and I want to apologize to each and every one of you. I am so sorry – I promise that I am trying and I also promise that I will not give up on any of my stories – not any of them. I cannot promise that I will update every week or every other week but I can promise you that I will not leave my stories. I may have to take a break on one or two of them – just until I get the ideas I need to continue on with them – but I will never just stop writing, ever.

I also want to say thank you to everyone that has added me on their favorite author list – I honestly don't know what to say – THANK YOU THANK YOU! You are why I do what I do. I can't seem to find the right words to tell you all how that make me feel – as a writer I sit at my laptop for hours trying to come up with the perfect chapter and when I get awesome reviews, favorites and follows – well it drives me to want to do better – be better for all of you.

Also in my next update I will be trying something new – I have had several messages about why I don't answer questions in my updates. To be honest I kind of get in my zone of getting an updated chapter out that I forget about questions. I know that's a crappy answer but it is the truth. I promise that from now on I will answer any and all questions in every update that I do so if you have a question for me, you can ask it on any of my stories – it doesn't matter which one – I promise I will answer it on the story I update. You also can PM me any day, anytime – I always answer my PMs.

Thank you again – and please remember to review after reading! It makes my day – makes my week!

If you are new to my stories – check out my profile to see a list of all my work – you never know you might find something else you like ;)


End file.
